La vie recommence!
by raikov9
Summary: YAOI CHAPITRE 11...Ou les choses commencent...
1. Chapter 1

**Base :** Tsubasa reservoir chronicle

**Raiting :** T pour le moment, mais vu qu'il y aura certainement des lemons un peu plus tard on passera au M !

**Pairing :** KuroxFye , of course !

**Genre :** yaoi, OOC, M-preg (ne prends pas en compte le tome 16, à propos de ce qui arrive à Fye !)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Haut dans le ciel, les feux d'artifices explosaient laissant échapper des myriades de pluies dorées, émeraudes et grenats.

Au-dessous des gens riaient, chantaient et dansaient sur les airs de musique traditionnel pour célébrer le retour de leur princesse adorée, Sakura.

Quelques heures plus tôt cette dernière était apparue accompagnée de Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye et Mokona, au beau milieu d'une rue.

La princesse figée, ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes c'étaient alors écarquillés

devant cette rue, ce village, qu'elle avait tant de fois parcouru en cachette de son frère.

Shaolan muet de stupeur n'en menait pas large non plus de son côté, cependant ce fut le premier à se reprendre, les yeux brillant, se tourna en direction de ses deux plus vieux compagnons de voyage.

C'est ici ! C'est chez nous ! affirma t'il le sourire aux lèvres.

Fye lui rendit son sourire, tandis que le jeune homme réceptionnait la princesse qui pleurait de bonheur, dans ces bras.

Alors que Kurogane restait silencieux le blond demanda doucement à l'attention de Mokona :

Mais dis-moi Mokona, si Sakura-chan et Shaolan sont revenus dans leur monde, cela veut dire que toutes les plumes ont été retrouver ?

Ouuiiii ! Fye à raison ! Sakura a recouvré toute sa mémoire !Leur voyage se termine ici ! Hurla le manjuu blanc, enjoué, avant de sauter dans les bras de la princesse.

Fye avait perdu son sourire à cet instant précis et pour la première fois, Kurogane -qui le scrutait du coin de l'œil- put déchiffrer le regard du blond.

Triste, résigné.

« C'est terminé », voilà ce que reflétait les yeux azur.

Mais avant de pousser sont inspection plus loin, un villageois maigrelet aux cheveux poivre et sel, s'approcha du petit groupe.

Euh…pardonnez-moi mais…

Il se tût quelques secondes scrutant intensément la princesse.

Princesse…Sakura ? prononça prudemment le vieillard.

**O£O£O£O£O£O£O**

La fête en l'honneur de Sakura battait donc son plein.

Tous les villageois participaient à cet événement plutôt inattendu en éclairant par exemple, les rues de multiples loupiotes de toutes les couleurs.

Les chants les rires et autres manifestations de gaieté s'élevaient du royaume.

Loin de ce petit monde agité, quelqu'un réfléchissait sous la lune d'albâtre.

Confortablement assis sur une dune de sable, une petite brise fraîche vint souffler dans sa chevelure dorée.

Il ramena lentement ses jambes contre lui puis posa son fin menton sur ses genoux.

Le blond soupira et se laissa bercé par le calme ambiant quelque peu troublé par le bruit dût aux festivités.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas grelotter face aux brises fraîches, et c'est là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son long manteau avant d'avoir quitté le palais.

Les nuit étaient tellement glaciales ici, comme dans son pays à lui.

Le magicien plissa légèrement les paupière sous l'effet de son intense réflexion.

Voilà, Shaolan et Sakura étaient de retour chez eux, Kuro-puu allait retourné dans son pays aussi et ,lui, qu'allait-il devenir ? Bonne question ! Il se sentait tellement las…

Hé ! Foutu mage, tu déprimes ?

Fye écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se retourna :

Kuro-tan ?………Tu as gagné le défi?

Bien sûr ! S'offusqua le ninja.

En effet quelques minutes plus tôt, des villageois -inconscients- avaient proposé à Kurogane une sorte de défi, qui consistait à boire moult quantité d'alcool et le premier qui s'écroulait sous les effets de la boisson perdait.

Etant donné que le grand brun était un buveur invétéré, inutile de préciser qu'il les avaient battu à plate couture, et qu'il avait ainsi conservé son honneur inestimable.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ajouta d'un air indifférent :

J'en ai battu quatre en plus, pfff, de vraies brêles !

Hyuu ! Kuro-chan, je savais qu'il y avait de bons côtés à être un alcoolique notoire, tu étends ta notoriété d'une façon très intéressante, gloussa le blond.

LA FERME TRIPLE IDIOTS ! Je ne suis PAS alcoolique, je profite juste des plaisirs que m'offre la vie, renifla dédaigneusement le plus grand.

Fye esquissa un sourire à cette excuse, puis resserra ses bras fins autours de ces longues jambes, le froid ce faisait plus mordant.

Pas pour très longtemps, un lourd tissu se déposa doucement sur ces frêles épaules, c'était une cape épaisse…et noir.

Il tourna son visage étonné vers le ninja, qui lui, avait pris soin de lui tourner le dos.

Mais, et toi, Kurorin ? Tu vas attrapé froid, murmura le magicien encore sous le choc du geste de l'autre.

Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, ronchonna une fois de plus ce dernier.

Un long silence s'en suivit, puis le ninja reprit, toujours dos au blond :

Hum…Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, hum, à quelque chose ces derniers temps.

Le brun se retourna enfin pour fixer le regard myosotis, et se tut un instant.

La peau de Fye était presque brillante sous les assauts de la lune.

Ses cheveux renvoyaient agréablement les reflets de l'astre glacial.

Au Japon, dans son pays qu'il aimait tant, les hommes efféminés aux traits doux et fins était considérait comme beaux, c'était un critère de beauté et pour les femmes une peau blanche comme neige était le plus bel atout de séduction.

Il sorti de sa contemplation quand le blond resserra son emprise sur la grande cape.

Hum…Voilà, je me disais, vu que, tu ne veux pas rentrer dans ton monde, et que notre quête est terminée, si tu , euh……hé merde ! Je sais pas comment te le dire ! Hurla presque le brun qui s'en voulait cruellement de ne pas maîtriser cette situation.

Fye quand à lui était scotché.

C'était bien la première fois que le brun viril et ténébreux avait l'air si peu sûr de lui.

Ce dernier toussota de gêne et la gorge serrée, en fixant le sable à ses pieds, dit à demi voix:

Je crois que tu as attendu trop longtemps que quelqu'un vienne te chercher…fye…C'est pour ça que, je voulais te proposer…heu…de venir au Japon avec moi…et…d'y rester définitivement, si ça te plait, évidemment…

* * *

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Base :** Tsubasa reservoir chronicle

**Raiting :** T pour le moment, mais vu qu'il y aura certainement des lemons un peu plus tard on passera au M !

**Pairing :** KuroxFye , of course !

**Genre :** yaoi, OOC, M-preg (ne prends pas en compte le tome 16, à propos de ce qui arrive à Fye !)

**RAR à la fin !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Fye remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur son matelas, soupirant de fatigue.

La fin de soirée avait été plus éprouvante que prévue.

Après la proposition de Kurogane, le magicien en était resté comme deux ronds de flancs.

Finalement, il l'avait écouté ce soir-là, ou il s'était confessé au bar Clover, Kurogane n'avait pas oublié.

Aucun mots n'avaient réussit à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres et pourtant, tellement de réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais tellement d'incertitude et de doute aussi.

Ses yeux saphirs s'étaient alors remplis de larmes.

Le ninja n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

Le regard du magicien lui pleurait toute sa reconnaissance au beau milieu de cette atmosphère si spéciale.

Pendant un instant, le blond crut qu'il lui reprocherait une fois de plus sa trop grande faiblesse ou bien sa bizarrerie.

Il n'en fût rien, au lieu de ça, le bretteur s'était éloigné sans un mot.

Quelques minutes après le départ de ce dernier, le regard perdu au loin, Fye s'était levé, ramenant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille.

Est-ce qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui à présent ?

C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était demandé à cet instant.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il osait y croire, à ce meilleur lendemain.

Un sourire radieux illumina sin visage alors qu'il enfouissait d'avantage sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux.

**O£O£O£O£O£O£O**

Rapidement, il passa une main sur son visage, histoire de se réveiller.

C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il émergeait d'un sommeil dans le calme, sans foutu manjuu blanc pour le faire chier avec ses piaillements incessants.

Se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était celui du retour dans son monde, le ninja sortit de son lit, soudain ragaillardi.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui communiquait avec sa chambre, se pencha sur le lavabo en marbre et commença à s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche, se délectant silencieusement de la sensation que lui procurait ce changement de température.

Il attrapa une serviette émeraude gravée de l'écusson du royaume et se frotta vigoureusement le visage avec, avant de la reposer.

Le brun ténébreux se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir, et fit glisser une de ces larges mains sur sa mâchoire forte et carrée avisant sa barbe de deux jours.

Les yeux grenat fixèrent les cernes sous ses yeux marquant sa mauvaise nuit.

Effectivement, il avait passé une bonne partie de celle-ci à se poser moult questions sur Fye.

Foutu magicien !

Il ne pouvait pas être moins compliqué celui-là ?

Dans un grognement agacé, Kurogane commença à s'habiller en vitesse.

Cet imbécile de mage s'était carrément mit à chialer !

N'avait-il pas, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'honneur en lui pour se laisser aller de la sorte ?

Une telle détresse ? Presque palpable…

Kurogane avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire, le choc des cultures certainement.

Au japon, une telle démonstration d'émotion était mal venue, affiché ainsi sa fragilité aux yeux de tous était dangereux à long terme.

Il fallait savoir rester froid et distant pour mieux se protéger du moins en ce qui concernait les hommes, quant aux femmes, elles, devaient être serviable et soumise et tous ces « codes » étaient enseignés dès le plus jeune âge.

Alors penser à son magicien si extraverti en temps normal, enfermé dans ce monde de droiture commençait à l'inquiéter.

Le ninja se décida enfin à sortir, se dirigeant à grands pas vers les cuisines du palais, ses bottes claquants sur les dalles de marbres luxueux.

Il avança dans un long couloir baigné par la lueur orangée que l'aube renvoyait au travers des larges fenêtre.

Arrivé au bout il bifurqua à gauche, plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du palais moins le décor se faisait riche, le marbre s'estompait au profit de vieilles pierres, idem pour les murs.

Il était dans les quartiers du personnel.

Evidemment, hors de question de prendre un petit déjeuné entouré de dix milles personnes !

Il stoppa enfin devant une porte de bois usée qu'il savait être celle de la cuisine, et l'entrebâilla légèrement.

Une femme d'un certain âge discutait joyeusement avec une autre personne -qu'il ne pouvait voir de la où il était- tout en versant un liquide sombre et brûlant dans un petit bol en porcelaine, qu'elle tendit par la suite à l'autre personne.

C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua le grand brun qui se tenait toujours derrière la porte.

- Oh ! Monsieur Kurogane, je vous en prie venez vous joindre à nous, que désirez-vous petit déjeuner ?

Le monsieur Kurogane en question ouvrit la porte plus largement pour aller s'asseoir à table.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir l'objets de ces précédentes interrogations.

- Bonjour Kuropii, l'accueillit une voix claire mais tout de même un peu moins enjoué que d'habitude.

- Hn, fut sa seule réponse.

Le silence s'installa, lourd, tandis que Kurogane prenait place en face de Fye.

La femme réitéra sa question à l'attention du ninja mais ce dernier ne l'écouta même pas, elle retourna alors à ses fourneaux dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Visiblement le blond n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, non pas qu'il tirait la tronche mais il se contentait seulement d'avaler son petit déjeuner.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil septique.

En effet, multiples… « choses »de couleurs et formes différentes ornaient l'assiette du magicien qui gardait obstinément la tête baissé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le ninja au blond, en désignant du menton son assiette, histoire de le sortir de sa léthargie.

- Ca Kuropii ? Ce sont des gâteaux ! dit il en n'en engloutissant un.

- Hn, ils sont sucrés ?

- Très sucré ! crut bon d'intervenir la femme.

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir, après tout ce n'était pas à elle que le ninja s'adressait.

Puis sentant la menace planée sur elle :

- Bon et bien? Monsieur Kurogane vous trouverez de quoi manger sur la gazinière !

Et sans autre formes de procès, elle s'en alla sous le regard orageux du ninja.

- Kuro-wanko, je crois que tu l'as vexée, perça timidement la voix du magicien.

- C'est pas mon problème !

Loin de vouloir continuer cette discussion, le brun demanda sur un ton presque agressif :

- Tu es prêt à partir ?

Le silence retomba aussi lourdement qu'une chape de plomb.

Certes, la diplomatie n'était pas dans la nature du bretteur.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers les fourneaux, une grande marmite de riz s'y trouvait, il attrapa un bol qui avait l'air propre et commença à le remplir.

- Hn, euh…oui, répondit doucement Fye.

Toujours dos à lui, Kurogane garnit davantage son bol avec des tranches de viandes, attendant la suite.

- Mais tu sais…continua le blond, je n'ai pas envie de te gêné !

Tout en versant la sauce sur son riz, l'autre jeta un oeil sur le magicien.

Celui-ci tête baissée tripotait nerveusement un gâteau.

- Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise, je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je profite de ta gentilesse.

Kurogane retourna s'asseoir pour manger.

Alors c'était ça la raison de ce silence!

- Tais-toi imbécile ! C'est moi qui t'es proposé de venir, tu n'as pas être gêné !

Puis il se radoucit un peu :

- Je ne te juge pas comme un vulgaire opportuniste, d'ailleurs je ne te juge pas, tout court ! Je te vois juste comme une personne qui à besoin d'aide, alors si je peux t'aider je le fais c'est tout !

- …

- …

- Merci Kuro-chan…

- Hn…

Malgrè toutes les émotions contradictoires que ce court dialogue suscitait en Fye, il arbora néanmoins un magnifique sourire…sincère.

Heureux de voir le changement s'effectuer en son vis-à-vis et les commissures de ses propres lèvres luttées pour s'étirer , le ninja jugea préférable de quitter la table.

Sans compter sur le magicien qui s'agrippa à son cou et lui planta un long bisou sonore sur la joue rugueuse.

Fye déguerpit aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait écartant ainsi toute chance de se faire couper en deux.

Pourtant Kurogane, ne le poursuivit pas , trop hébété pour le faire.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, il fixait stupidement la porte par laquelle son magicien s'était échappé.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**RAR**

**Barbotine **: lol…la suite que tu attends…

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras si tu as apprécier le 1er chapitre !

**Gwendolen66 **: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la phrase que dit Kuro à la fin, moi aussi lol

J'ai trouvé ça choupi sur le coup !

J'essairai de faire durer le plaisir de ta lecture :-) Je suis préssée d'arriver dans le « vif du sujet » lol

Kiss !

**Eypi :** Salut !

Pour la reaction de Fye se sera peut-être pas celle que tu attendais ! désolée…

Lol, oui c'est une phrase que j'ai bien aimar aussi !lol ( décidement !)

Pour la suite comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis impatiente que tout finisse par se mettre en place pour débuter la « véritable » histoire, même si se sera plus du fluffy que du sérieux ou du angst !J'ai hâte de décrire leurs petits problèmes de couple et de leur faire vivre une vie de famille, mais là je spoil alors shuuut !lol

Bisouus !

**TatooLight :** Merci de tes encouragements, à plus !

bisous


	3. Chapter 3

**Base :** Tsubasa reservoir chronicle

**Raiting : **T pour le moment, mais vu qu'il y aura certainement des lemons un peu plus tard on passera au M !

**Pairing :** KuroxFye , of course !

**Genre :** yaoi, OOC, M-preg (ne prends pas en compte le tome 16, à propos de ce qui arrive à Fye !)

* * *

**Note :** Le caractère de Kuro sama est un peu différents une fois arrivé dans son pays, mais c'est pour une bonne raison que vous saurez plus tard… 

Ha oui ! Et il dit des gros mots aussi lol, je préviens juste au cas où !

En ce qui concerne Fye, malgré sa bonne humeur légendaire il m'a parut logique de le faire gêné et intimidé, dans le monde de Kurogane, j'espère que vous comprenez mon point de vue:-))

**Note2 :** Normalement je devrais updater cette fic **toutes les semaines** ! ( ce qui est un miracle pour ceux qui savent à quelle lenteur je les updates en temps normal :S)

Mais exceptionnellement, la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre 4, alors j'essaierais de le faire au cour de la semaine xD

Bien sûr, les reviews sont les bienvenues, étant donné que je me décourage rapidement (V.V), elles sont vraiment un moteur à mes yeux, alors n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais toujours au travers de mes fics…kiss

Bonne lecture

**RAR à la fin !**

* * *

**Chapitre3**

* * *

- Bon voyage, murmura Sakura, les larmes aux yeux. 

- Oui rentrez bien ! Fye san j'espère que vous vous épanouirez dans le monde de Kurogane san, renchérit Shaolan avec un sourire indulgent.

Fye et Kurogane se tenaient tout les deux l'un à côté de l'autre et prêt à partir.

Le blond fit un superbe sourire aux enfants :

- Ne t'en fait pas Shaolan, Kuro-tan prendra bien soin de moi !

- Hn…QUOI ? Hurla le ninja.

Les deux jeunes rirent à la réaction de ce dernier, leurs pitreries allaient leur manqué sans nul doute.

A cette constatation Sakura sentit de nouveau les larmes poindres.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Continua t'il.

- Huum…d'accord Kuro-tan, c'est vrai qu'ils pourraient croire des choses, minauda le blond avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Le bretteur ne parla point, non, il n'allait pas se donner cette peine.

Il dégaina juste son katana, trèèès lentement, les yeux plissés à l'extrême.

- Hahaha…bon j'arrête, abandonna le blond en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Grr…Mouais, y'a plutôt intérêt !

Mokona, qui était jusqu'à présent resté silencieux, s'exclama joyeusement :

- Pyuu !Kuro-wanko est intimidé par les avances de Fye !

- QUOI ? Mais fermes-là stupide boule de poils ! Contentes-toi de nous faire décoller espèce de pervers ! Gueula le brun, alors que les trois autres se bidonnaient comme des malades.

Puis Shaolan se reprit et s'écarta avec la princesse dans ces bras, laissant ainsi Mokona s'élever dans les airs et déployer ses longues et magnifiques ailes.

Sakura et Shaolan leur adressèrent un dernier au revoir, tandis que Fye s'accrochait avec possessivité au cou du brun, au grand dam de celui-ci d'ailleurs.

Et ce fut entouré de magie qu'ils disparurent à tout jamais du pays de Clow.

**O§O§O§O§O**

C'est non sans fracas qu'ils attérirent, Kurogane en premier vite suivit de Fye et Mokona.

- Arrg ! Putain t'es vraiment à chier sale boule de poils ! Mais bougez de là ! Grogna t'il, coincé sous le blond.

Il se releva avec force, envoyant valser le magicien qui retomba durement sur les fesses.

Ses yeux grenats observaient les alentours, ne se préoccupant même pas des plaintes que poussaient Mokona en ce qui concernait sa brutalité.

Le soleil brûlait haut dans le ciel bleu limpide du Japon médiéval…de son Japon médiéval.

Kurogane serra les poings de joie (1), ce sentiment l'aveuglait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas la voix féminine qui l'appelait.

Fye qui lui était plutôt perplexe, entendit la voix en question pour s'apercevoir qu'au loin, une silhouette courait vers eux.

- Kuro wanko, je crois que quelqu'un t'appelle, lui dit-il en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se retourna alors et fixa le regard azur qui lui faisait face.

Encore sous le choc et l'émotion, il mit quelques secondes à assimiler les paroles du magicien.

Mais sans lui laissé le temps de "tilter", la femme se tenait déjà devant le grand brun, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

- Sôma ? s'étonna le ninja.

- Kurogane ! C'est bien toi, j'ai eu si peur de m'être trompée, s'exclama la kunoichi(2), enthousiaste.

Tellement enthousiaste d'ailleurs, qu'elle lui sauta au cou, bousculant Fye au passage.

Ce dernier recula, un peu décontenancé par la nouvelle arrivante.

Sôma, les yeux brillants s'écarta doucement du ninja puis posa les yeux sur le blond, un peu étonné par ce jeune homme qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer, elle le détailla de haut en bas , il avait une allure plutôt bizarre, ses cheveux étaient aussi dorés que les blés et ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel……un gaijin ? (3)

Sôma fronça les sourcils et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du grand ninja.

Ce dernier se tourna justement vers le magicien :

- Sôma, je te présente…Fye !

Tandis que tout sourire, Fye tendait sa main, Sôma se contenta d'une brève inclination de la tête. Kurogane retint un sourire indulgent à l'attention du blond.

- Espèce d'ahuri, arrêtes de faire cette tête ! Ricana le brun, puis il reprit : Les contacts physique quel qu'ils soient ne sont pas tolérés ici, à part pour certaines personnes qui peuvent se permettrent quelques familiarités ou autres geste dans ce genre, alors pour saluer il te suffit juste d'incliner la tête.

La bouche de Fye forma un « o » magnifique, alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

- Et moi ! Tu ne me présente pas? Hurla une voix sur-aigüe.

La kunoichi frôla la crise cardiaque quand une bestiole blanche apparut dans son champ de vision, en gesticulant sous le nez du bretteur.

- Grr, et ça c'est le foutu manjuu blanc !

- NAAAN ! MOKONA S'APPELLE MOKONA !

- Hn, j'ai plus important à faire que de te présenter.

Mokona ne tint pas tête et décida plutôt d'allé bouder dans les bras de Fye, puis le ninja s'adressa à Sôma qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui se passait.

- Il faut que je parle à Tomoyo, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, exigea t'il.

- Oui d'accord, elle sera heureuse de te voir ! Répondit la jeune femme, en regardant les deux "phénomènes" qui lui étaient étranger, d'un oeil interrogateur.

Sur ce, la kunoichi ouvrit la marche, continuant à parler au ninja avec entrain.

Délaissant le blond qui était resté en retrait.

Il se sentait comme abandonné par son grand compagnon, sans s'en rendre compte il resserra un peu plus Mokona contre lui.

Il se sentait seul tout d'un coup!

Mokona gigota et d'une voix plaintive, il murmura :

- Hoooooo, Fye est triste, Fye ne veut pas rester dans le pays de Kurogane ?

Fye écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder la boule de poil qui était maintenant sur son épaule et lui câlinait la joue dans une tentative de réconfort.

Le « réconforté » sourit faiblement et murmura à son tour :

- Ne t'en fais pas Mokona ! Il suffit juste que je m'adapte, ce sera rapide j'en suis sûr!

Mokona se tut et profita des caresses que lui donnait généreusement le blond tout en fixant d'un œil suspicieux le couple devant eux.

Le magicien plissa les yeux.

Tout à l'heure la femme s'était carrément jeté sur Kuro-chan, étaient t'ils amants ?

Non, pas forcement ! Elle ne peut être qu'une simple amie heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un proche partit depuis si longtemps ! Oui mais…quelque chose clochait.

Fye était incapable de dire quoi mais il le ressentait !

**O§O§O§O§O**

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Kurogane avait déserté la sale du trône ou Tomoyo Hime les avaient accueillit avec un sourire serein.

Ils avaient discutés longtemps, mais évidemment, il avait d'abord présenté Fye…et Mokona.

Le magicien avait sût resté calme et agréable, Kurogane avait donc raconté à sa princesse le pourquoi du comment sur la présence du blond et l'informa qu'il resterait au Japon.

Tomoyo loin d'être contre cette idée, avait tourné son doux visage vers le magicien et avait déclaré d'une voix enjoué :

« Fye, c'est un honneur pour moi d'accueillir un magicien de ton envergure » ce qui avait grandement étonné le râleur de service……ces deux ahuris se connaissaient ?

Devant son air perdu la princesse expliqua :

« Kurogane, les sorciers et magiciens ressentent l'aura magique de leurs semblables » puis avec un sourire elle avait ordonné à Sôma d'attribuer la chambre la plus confortable du palais au blond.

Le bretteur les avait vu partir, Fye avait eu l'air flatté mais néanmoins intimidé.

Le brun capta le regard myosotis et se contenta de lui offrir une ébauche de sourire.

Fye écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais sourit de toutes ses dents à son vis-à-vis avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Choses qui n'échappèrent absolument pas à Tomoyo.

Un gloussement tira Kurogane de sa rêverie et il fusilla sa princesse du regard.

- Comme tu as changé Kurogane ! Tu es si mignon quand tu es calme !

Le « mignon » tiqua :

- QUOIIIIIII ?

Une petite dispute plus puéril qu'autre chose s'était alors déclenché.

En repensant à cela, le brun rechigna et s'accouda à la rambarde en bois.

Il regarda la lune lumineuse qui se reflétait dans l'eau qui coulait en une douce mélodie, en dessous du ponton de bois sur lequel il se trouvait.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Il n'était même pas partit voir si le blond allait bien, s'il ne manquait de rien ou autres…

- Kuro chan ! Fit une voix douce.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- HYUU ! KUROTAAAN !

Cette fois il les ouvrit entièrement, une grimace crispée plaquer au visage.

- Grr…Mais arrêtes de gueuler comme ça, espèce d'imbé…

Mais son insulte resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

- Comment tu me trouve Kuro-rin ?

- ………..…hn, je trouve que…heu, ça te va……bien…dit le ninja sur un ton qu'il espérait le plus indifférent possible.

En effet, le blond se pavanait devant lui, tout joyeux, portant un kimono somptueux, d'un bleu nuit qui contrastait avec sa peaux laiteuse, les manches longues dégradaientt légèrement en leurs bouts vers un blanc neige, le kimono qu'il portait en dessous, plus léger, était d'un rouge sang idem pour le large obi(4) qui le maintenait serré autour de sa fine taille.

Fye se tourna, pour montrer l'énorme nœud que la servante avait mit une dizaine de minutes à confectionner(5), vraiment magnifique.

Le brun remarqua que le magicien tenait ces getas(6) à la main, c'est ainsi qu'il s'aperçut que le blond était pied nus.

Suivant le parcours de son regard, Fye se justifia :

- J'ai du mal à marcher avec…

- Hum…mais c'est un kimono de femme !

- Ouuuui ! Mais il était tellement superbe que je n'ai pas pu lui résisté…gloussa le blond en se tortillant.

Une vrai nénette, pensa le grand ténébreux.

- …Bon et bien, je retourne dans ma chambre ! J'avais juste envi de te le montrer !

C'est ainsi que le blond repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, en trottinant, laissant le ninja en plan.

Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux déviant bien malgré lui sur le postérieur bombé de son blond…oui, vraiment magnifique!

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1): Bah oui hein, on parle de kuro-wanko quand même ! On va pas le faire exécuter la danse de la victoire, je tiens pas à bafouer son honneur xD 

(2): Kunoichi (femme ninja), une ninjette pour les intimes ;-)

(3): Gaijin (étranger)

(4): l'Obi, c'est la large ceinture de tissu…

(5): Il existe plusieurs sortes de nœuds différent, et là s'en es un qui remonte sue le dos.

(6): Et enfin les gétas, se sont leurs sabots en bois !

* * *

**RAR:**

**TatooLight: **lool j'adore ta comparaison, Pikachu en terre du milieu, c'est très...parlent xDD Hé bah ça y est! Fye est au Japon!

J'ai longtemps hésité si je devais représenté le vrai Japon médiéval, et bon tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Fye va dégusté!

Allez ciao! kiss

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers:** lol, voici le chapitre 3! ça me rassure que tu as apprécie!J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu xDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Base :** Tsubasa reservoir chronicle

**Raiting :** T pour le moment, mais vu qu'il y aura certainement des lemons un peu plus tard on passera au M !

**Pairing :** KuroxFye , of course !

**Genre :** yaoi, OOC, M-preg (ne prends pas en compte le tome 16, à propos de ce qui arrive à Fye !)

* * *

**Note :** Le caractère de Kuro sama est un peu différents une fois arrivé dans son pays, mais c'est pour une bonne raison que vous saurez plus tard…

Ha oui ! Et il dit des gros mots aussi lol, je préviens juste au cas où !

**Note2 :** J'ai prit un plaisir fouuuuu à décrire certaines scènes lool

Et les reviews sont toujours acceptée !xD

D'ailleurs vous avez pris ma demande en considération, j'ai eu plus de reviews et j'apprécie sincèrement ! Bizous à tous ceux qui me reviews et tous ceux qui me lisent !

Bonne lecture

RAR à la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Après avoir enfilé un yukata (1) sombre Fye s'allongea sur son futon, tout heureux de cette fin de soirée.

Un sentiment de fierté l'envahissait, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le regard que Kurogane avait posé sur lui.

Il est vrai qu'a part la colère, l'indifférence et à la limite l'indignation, les yeux grenats du beau brun ténébreux n'avaient que très rarement reflétés autres choses à son égard.

Mais cette fois, cette fois…

Kurogane avait été profondément bouleversé, oui, Fye en était pratiquement sûr.

**O§O§O§O§O**

Quelques cloisons plus loin, Kurogane se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son grand et épais futon, en proie à une insomnie coriace…enfin, pas vraiment en fait.

C'était plutôt gênant même, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux plus de deux secondes sans que n'apparaisse derrière ses paupières closes, un magicien se trémoussant sensuellement dans un kimono couleur nuit et hors de prix.

Le brun grogna sourdement en sentant son désir se réveiller.

Il laissa une de ses larges mains parcourir ses abdominaux pour descendre inexorablement plus bas.

**O§O§O§O§O**

Le lendemain, Kurogane referma la porte coulissante de sa chambre dans un claquement sec.

Il emprunta un couloir qui reliait toutes les chambres de cet aile du palais, et se dirigea directement vers celle de Fye.

Tomoyo-Hime, leur avait fixé un rendez-vous la veille, pour ainsi discuter de l'avenir du blond, de ce monde dont il ne savait rien.

Le ninja toqua à la porte de ce dernier, aucune réponse.

Il réitéra son geste, non sans un grognement d'agacement, mais toujours aucune réponse.

A bout de patience, le brun ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la masse endormit et…

Bouche bée, il fit un pas en arrière.

Oh non, ça recommençait…

Le bretteur tenta vainement de calmer les battement affolés de son petit cœur fragile.

Mais la s'étai tout simplement…impossible.

Fye était allongé sur le dos, son yukata lâchement attaché, dévoilait sans aucune pudeurces frêles épaules pâles et ces longues jambes fines et diaphanes.

Ce dernier se tourna sur le ventre dans son sommeil, un doux soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres entr'ouvertes.

Laissant ainsi apparaître au premier plan, sa croupe rebondit au combien tentante, certes, recouverte de l'étoffe de coton MAIS à la limite de la décence.

Alors dans un élan de…« courage » le brun se rua dehors le souffle haletant et le sexe bandant(2).

Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se soulager, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il s'imagina rapidement l'emploi du temps du jour, d'abord assister à la réunion de petit comité ce matin, manger à s'en péter la panse, et aller aux putes…ahem, oui, très bonne après-midi en perspective.

Après tout Kurogane était un mâle, viril, fort, courageux, grognon et…bourrés d'hormones.

Satisfait de la tournure que prendrait sa journée, il rouvrit la porte de la chambre dans un bref coulissement et hurla :

- DEBOUT FENEANT ! TOMOYO VEUX NOUS VOIR !

Puis la referma aussi sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard une tête blonde mal réveillée fit son apparition.

- Hello Kuro-chan ! Comment tu vas?

- Hn, bien, tu as bien dormi ?

- Ouiiiii, c'était très confortable !

Avisant la tenue du blond, le ninja s'étonna :

- Tu as su t'habiller seule ?

- Hum, oui, sourit Fye, hier, après que Sôma m'est accompagné à ma chambre. Une servante est venue m'apporter de quoi manger et elle m'a rapidement apprit à m'habiller avec vos vêtements complexe ! se justifia t'il.

Le bretteur hocha la tête et le magicien continua :

- J'avoue que c'est plus simple de marcher avec un hakama(3) qu'avec un kimono.

- C'est sûr, vas-y avance c'est sur ta droite.

Sur ce, loin de vouloir obéir à son compagnon tout de noir vêtu, le blond s'accrocha au bras de celui-ci.

- Alors Kuro-rin ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour chez soi ?

- …Du bien, grommela « Kuro-rin » en poussant le blond pour qu'il avance, dépêches-toi, Tomoyo-Hime nous attends !

**O§O§O§O§O**

Une fois la porte de la salle de réunion ouverte, Kurogane y rentra aussitôt suivit de Fye.

Tomoyo s'y trouvait déjà, assise derrière une table basse en eben, elle invita Fye à s'asseoir et alors que Kurogane s'apprêtait à faire de même, la princesse fit un simple geste de la main :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'asseoir Kurogane. J'ai besoin de parler à Fye, seul à seul, merci.

Tomoyo agita la main de sorte à dire « Ouste, du balai ».

Kurogane, hébété et vexé dans son amour-propre (mais loin de le montrer) ne réagit pas comme il l'aurait fait habituellement.

Néanmoins, il fusilla sa princesse du regard puis :

- Parfait !De toute façon j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire, dit-il en reconsidérant mentalement son emploi du temps, j'vais en ville !

Puis il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

Les deux autres le regardèrent s'éloigner tranquillement, puis Fye reporta son attention sur la princesse.

- Tomoyo-hime, je vous admire ! Il n'a même pas protesté !

- Hum, je pense qu'il à autre chose en tête pour le moment, mais je t'en prie tutoie-moi, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Heu et bien, en fait…C'est que vous êtes une princesse !

- Oh non, pas de manière entre nous ! J'ai beau être une princesse comme tu dis, Kurogane m'insulte sans cesse hahaha… rit-elle nerveusement.

- Hum…Bon très bien…

- Parfait ! Alors Fye, passons au vif du sujet, je t'ai fait venir pour que nous discutions de ton avenir ! Alors voilà, le plus important semble être ton apprentissage de notre langue.

- Hum, moui, approuva vivement le magicien.

- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Mokona, et on c'est mis d'accord sur un point, il partira une fois que tu auras appris la majeur partie de notre langage, et de notre écriture aussi évidemment !

Le blond baissa la tête le regard assombrit, alors Mokona allait partir lui aussi ?

Tomoyo l'observa quelques secondes puis continua :

- Ensuite on avisera, je suis sûre que tu auras t'as place parmi nous, ne soit pas triste.

Fye releva la tête surpris :

- Tomoyo, je ne suis pas triste, mais seulement…Je…J'ai peur de me sentir seul…Si je suis seul, je suis perdu.

Fye ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il se confiait ainsi, mais quelque chose en Tomoyo, quelque chose dans ces douces prunelles lui certifiait qu'il serait écouté et conseillé.

Une telle sagesse émanait de cette jeune femme !

La brune hocha la tête.

- Je comprends, mais ne t'en fait pas. J'ai une dette envers toi.

Fye fronça les sourcils, intrigué, de quelle dette parlait t'elle ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre pour le moment, mais sache que je t'aiderai, tu peux compter sur moi, affirma la princesse avec un sourire sincère.

Le blond le lui rendit :

- Merci…

_A suivre…_

* * *

1 : Un yukata c'est une sorte de kimono très léger, en coton, que l'on peut porter pour dormir.

2 : Looool, je suis désoléééééeee, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !xD

3 : Un hakama c'est un très large pantalon, Kurorin en porte un dans le pays d'Oto d'ailleurs !

* * *

**RAR :**

**Roxanne Black :** lol, c'est bizzare je ne pensais pas que le "serrer les poings de joie" ferais (autant) mouche…

Je suis très sadique alors tu sais je pense ne pas être très tendre avec notre Fyounet national, mais bon n'oublions pas que Kuro-chan est la, hein ? lool

Va bien servir à quelque chose ce grand gaillard !xD

**TatooLight : **Lool, oui entre autre de la cuisine traditionnel XD ( Tiens d'ailleurs ça me fait penser, que jusqu'à il y trois jours, il y avait « une fin bonus » dans le volume 8 lol, les boules ! Mais il m'a fait beaucoup rire !) Mais bon comme je l'ai dit plus, se sera pas facile de s'incérer dans ce japon conservateur, néanmoins tu auras compris dans ce chapitre que Tomoyo est dors-et déjà de son côté …

C'est clair que Sôma voit d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivé de Fye et tu sauras pourquoi plus tard mais je pense que tu dois t'en douter, hein ? ;-))

Ciaoo !

**Dixe :** Shaluuut toi !

Hunhun, je suis super contente que tu ais aimée, toi aussi, tu aimes le « serrer les poings de joie » lool, c'est clair que c'est plus représentatif du caractère de Kuro-chan, je crois que tout le monde est d'accord la dessus !XD

En tout cas je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire.

Bisous ma grande !

PS : J'ai un dessin à t'envoyer…mais j'oublie sans arrêt de le faire V.V, Faut que j'y pense là !

**Katiel-sama :** lol, voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu l'appréciera tout autant !

Kiss

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour les kimonos de mecs lol mais ils sont tellement tristounet, ils se ressemblent tous, tous sombres et pour Fye…bah…j'avais pas le cœur à lui flanqué une tenue tristounette, mais bon ça change dès ce chapitre !xD

Mdrr, « quand est-ce qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuse ? »…hum…et bien se sera très…surprenant, dans le sens ou ça démarre doucement au début mais que ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps ( quoi ?comment ça je suis pas claire ?)

B'zouss !

**Martelca :** lol, merci du compliment !

Oui hein, je le vois bien avec des kimonos féminins, c'est dommage que ceux des hommes soient si triste…Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !Sôma n'a aucun de jouer la sang-sue avec Kurorin, mais bon elle sera coriace ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait un peu chier de torturer Fye de cette façon, mais bon…

XDD Toi aussi tu aimes ce genre de « reflexion » ? Alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras bien plus !

Kisu !

**Eypi :** xDD j'espère que cette suite ne t'as pas déçue !

En effet, ça m'a parut logique de créer une complicité entre Tomoyo et Fye, je peux te dire que Tomoyo sera d'une grande aide par la suite…

Gros kiss !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : **Persos pas à moi !

**Pairing : **Kuro/Fye

**Genre : **YAOI, m-preg,OOC ( ne prends pas en compte le tome 16 !)

**Note :** Attation les zenfants ! langage cru !

RAR à la fin ! (Bon, je pense que vous avez compris que mes RARs serait à la fin, donc je ne le préciserait plus à partir de maintenant…)

Bonne lecture mes choupis !

* * *

**Chapitre5**

* * *

Kurogane avala une Nième gorgée de sake, toujours droit sur sa chaise-haute et accoudé au comptoir du bar, situation qui n'était décidément pas réciproque pour son voisin.

Un quadragénaire qui tentait tant bien que mal de conserver sa dignité.

Malheureusement, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité eu raison de lui quand sa tête vint frapper dans un bruit sourd le comptoir et que des ronflements sonores se firent entendre.

Kurogane se saisit de la petite jarre en terre cuite et se versa une autre coupe de sake.

Il se sentait soulagé !

Il avait eu le droit aux plus belles femmes du bordel et se serai le cas pour encore quelque temps.

Il y a quelques années de cela, un groupe de samouraïs plutôt louche s'amusait à démontrer leur supériorité en prenant du bon temps –gratuitement- avec les « filles » de Yoshikawa –san, le gérant du bordel. Ce dernier, en désespoir de cause avait engagé Kurogane –craint de tous pour sa violence et son manque cruel de pitié- pour leur donné une bonne leçon et plus si nécessaire promettant une récompense à la hauteur de sa serviabilité.

Le ninja avait accepté.

Seulement les choses s'étaient plutôt mal passé se soir là.

Les samouraïs aveuglés par leur fierté dû à leur rang avaient bien ris à l'avertissement assez claire du ninja.(1)

Alors un combat à mort s'était engagé.

Et Kurogane les avaient tous alignés…tous…décapités.

Yoshikawa-san, loin de cacher son ravissement à l'un de ces plus fidèles client, l'avait chaleureusement remercié l'invitant à « profiter gratuitement de sa jeunesse » quand bon lui semblerait sur –tout de même- un nombre d'années limités !

Et Kurogane avait d'ailleurs allègrement profité de ce « cadeau » !

Le brun but son sake cul-sec et reposa la coupe sur le comptoir, lâcha quelques yens sur celui-ci et s'éloigna.

Une fois dehors, il grimpa sur le cheval qu'il avait emprunté aux écuries royale.

Il talonna les flancs de l'animal et partit au galop en direction du palais, à l'heure qu'il était la réunion privée devait sans doute être terminé.

**O£O£O£O£O**

Fye se baladait tranquillement dans les immenses jardins qui appartenait à la princesse, s'extasiant de la beauté de ceux-ci, de leur harmonie.

Détendu par le parfum des fleurs, il s'allongea doucement sur la mousse(2) les rayons du soleil l'obligeant à fermé les paupières.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Il ouvra un œil en direction du bruit.

Quand il reconnu la silhouette massive qui s'approchait, il l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

- Kuro-wanko, enfin de retour !

Le ninja ne releva pas le quolibet, une fois arrivé à la hauteur du magicien, il demanda :

- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Hum…Je vais tout t'expliquer, dit il en s'asseyant puis il tapota le sol à ses côtés. Mais d'abord assieds-toi !

Le brun obtempéra sans rechigner.

- Et bien voilà, Tomoyo et moi avons conclu que le plus important était d'apprendre votre langue !

Kurogane hocha la tête affirmativement, forcement, Mokona n'allait pas resté indéfiniment au Japon pour servir de traducteur…Après tout, il avait une sorcière à retrouver…

- D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à Mokona que je vais pouvoir apprendre…

Sans plus de mots, Fye glissa sa main à la hauteur de son cou et extirpa une chaîne, jusque là dissimulée par son kimono.

Au bout de cette chaîne en question pendait une espèce de petite pierre précieuse de forme ovale et couleur améthyste.

Kurogane prit le bijou entre ses doigts l'examinant de plus près mais releva la tête quand son vis-à-vis recommença à parler.

- Notre Mokona m'a en quelque sorte « prêté » son pouvoir de traduction…

- Hn ?

- Oui, Mokona à transféré ce pouvoir-la dans cette pierre !

- Donc le manjuu blanc ne peux plus de lui-même nous traduire !

- En effet, c'est grâce à ce pendentif que je te comprend, et si je venais à le retirer…J'entendrai ta langue originelle-en l'occurrence le japonais- et vice-versa…

Le brun réfléchit à toute vitesse :

- Hum…Je crois avoir pigé…

- Imaginons que tu veuilles m'apprendre une phrase en japonais, dans ces cas là, je retire le pendentif pour entendre la version japonaise et…

- Et quand j'aurai fini ma phrase je la répèterai une fois que tu auras remit ton pendentif ! Comme ça il traduira et tu saura ce que j'ai dit ! acheva le brun.

- Voilà, c'est ça ! s'enthousiasma le blond.

- ...Putain, ça me prend déjà la tête ! râla le ninja.

- Hum, c'est sûr qu'au début je ne pourrai pas construire de grandes phrases, se sera plutôt du par cœur ! fit le blond.

Puis dans un soupir léger il entoura ses jambes de ces bras et laissa son regard azur vagabondé.

Kurogane se délecta de la vision que lui offrait involontairement son bel éphèbe.

Les rayons de lumière rendaient hommage à son teint fragile, ses yeux couleur ciel laissaient miroité…de l'anxiété ?

- Mais une fois que j'aurais acquis de bonnes bases, Mokona récupérera son pouvoir…Et s'en ira, acheva t'il dans un souffle.

Un sourire triste jouait sur sa douce bouche.

Tellement triste que le bretteur aurait aimé y déposer sa propre bouche.

…

…

…

Hum, quel imbécile il faisait !

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire taire cette foutue obsession à l'égard du blond.

Peu importe le nombre de putes qu'il sauterai, le seul corps qu'il désirait vraiment posséder était celui à demi allongé sous ses yeux grenats.

Il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid, mais les pulsions qui le reprenait ne l'aidait pas franchement.

Les lèvres pâles étaient tellement tentante !

Alors sur un coup de tête, il se pencha.

Bien décidé à capturer la bouche de son blond.

- Kurogane !

Le ninja sursauta, il se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait mais le blond le devança :

- Sôma-san !Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Kurogane où étais-tu ? S'enquit t'elle de demander.

- En ville ! Grogna le brun, déstabilisé par la soudaine apparition de la femme et légèrement frustré.

- Tu aurais quand même pu penser à m'emmener avec toi depuis le temps que l'on ne s'est pas vu !

- Laisse tomber ! Bougonna t'il en se relevant, le blond en fit de même, tapotant son derrière sous l'œil plus qu'appréciateur de l'autre jeune homme.

- Kurogane ! Hurla presque la kunoichi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda l'intéressé plutôt agacé.

Et pour la première fois, Sôma darda d'un regard noir le magicien, puis revenant sur le grand ténébreux, elle déclara d'une voix froide, insistant bien sur le dernier mot :

- Je vais **m'entraîner** !

Puis tourna les talons.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, un peu étonné par le comportement de la femme.

- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

- …

- …

- Hum…Kurorin, je crois que Sôma-san m'en veut !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- …Et bien, Tomoyo la désigné comme étant mon…professeur. Sôma-san est chargée de m'apprendre votre langage et votre écriture…

_à suivre…_

* * *

1 : Si ce que j'ai lu est vrai, dans le Japon féodal, les samouraïs étaient respecté tandis que les ninja, eux, étaient considéré comme des lâches…

2 : Oui, dans les jardins jap' c'est de la mousse bien verte et non pas de l'herbe comme on pourrai le croire !

* * *

**TatooLight :** lool, ouais, je vois bien Fye des zoris en main perché sur un arbre et le regard menaçant, attendant patiemment que Sôma accourt, mdrr !

Hunhun…ouioui ! Fye dormait vraiment lol et pis j'adore faire un Kuro-chan en proie à ces zormones xD faudrait que je le ménage d'ailleurs, je voudrait pas qu'il nous claque entre les doigts V.V Et noon, se n'est pas Kuro qui s'occupe de notre blond…loin de la même lol

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brouillonne avec l'explication sur l'apprentissage de leur langue ! J'ai souffert pour retranscrire ce que je pensais…arg !

Bisoooous

**Gwendolen 66 : **Mouiiiii, et c'est pas fini, mon kuro risque fort d'être macho, possessif, jaloux, hunhun mais je ne vais pas faire dans l'excessif non plus, hein.

Ah ! Je sens que j'vais bien m'amuser, mouâ !xD

Sôma ? Et bien ça y est, elle est réapparue dans ce chapitre…et je pense que tu l'apprécie toujours pas ( de toute façon avec l'histoire que je vous prépare c'est pas prêt d'arriver !)

Kiss à toi !

**Roxanne Black :** XDD ouiii, bon euuuh, je suis pas méchante môôôa ! é.è

Je suis juste un peu sadique !XD

C'est clair Fye va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, mais Kurokuro-chi sera toujours la pour lui !

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

Merci à toi pour ta review, ça m'encourage !

**EyPi :** xDVoui, Kuro est hormonal, mais bon soyons franche et vulgaire, le pauvre ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas tiré son coup !( hunhun)

Oui en effet la dette qu'a Tomoyo envers Fye concerne Kuro, mais je devrais dévoilé le pseudo-mystère (lol) dans le prochain chapitre.

Tiens je n'y avais pas pensais ça ! Au fait que Fye se plante quand il veut dire quelque chose en jap'…xD j'vois d'ici les situations cocasses !

Voilouuuu !

Kissssss !

**Dixe : **Hello toi ! ça me fait trop plaisir que ça te plaise !

J'espère que t'as compris tout ce que j'ai voulu dire à propos du pendentif ! J'ai déjà du mal à m'expliquer à la base, mais à l'écrit c'était particulièrement chaud !

Groos b'zouxxxx !

**Martelca :** lol, ne t'en fait pas la dette en question n'est pas quelque chose d'extrêmement surprenant, m'enfin, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire dans le prochain chapitre !

Tu veux qu'il passe aux choses sérieuse ? lol, il a bien faillit commencer dans ce chapitre !

Mais l'envie d'écrire un lemon me tente de plus en plus, je pense que se sera au moins pour le chapitre 7 donc…

Lool, apparemment Kurorin t'as étonné dans le chapitre 4 !

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est libéré ? lol

J'espère que ce chap' t'as plu !

Bizoux !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Persos pas à moi !!

**Pairing :** Kuro/Fye

**Genre : **YAOI, m-preg,OOC ( ne prends pas en compte le tome 16 !)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lentement, ses doux rayons réchauffant les plaines verdoyantes du Japon, laissant la chaleur pénétrer les bâtisses. 

A quelques mètres du palais impérial de la princesse Tomoyo, se dressait fièrement le dojo, entre autres utilisée pour les entraînements spéciaux et pour ainsi former les ninjas les plus performants de tout le pays.

Des bruits irréguliers et sourd s'échappaient du bâtiment.

Sôma s'évertuait à infliger des coups de poings et coups de pieds sur le poteau prévu à cet effet.

Les coups se faisaient à chaque fois plus violents.

Plus son esprit divaguait laissant petit à petit deviner les traits de stupide nouvel arrivant, plus la colère l'envahissait.

Vraiment elle ne comprenait plus, mais alors, plus du tout sa princesse.

Comment pouvait t'elle lui faire ça ?

Elle, kunoichi dévouée, qui l'avait servi depuis toujours, elle devait s'abaisser à une tâche aussi ingrate que d'éduquer un stupide gaïjin.

Lui enseigner la lecture, l'écriture et le langage et puis quoi encore ?

Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Elle stoppa ses mouvements forts et brutaux contre le bois meurtri.

A quoi bon s'opposer à cette décision, elle savait parfaitement que c'était une bataille perdu d'avance.

La brune sortit du dojo, coulissant la porte derrière elle, déterminée à prendre un bain profond et bien brûlant, histoire de noyer son sentiment d'injustice.

**§O§O§O§**

L'atmosphère s'était considérablement rafraîchit à la tombée de la nuit.

Derrière les fines cloisons de sa chambre Fye réfléchissait à la nouvelle semaine qui débuterait le lendemain, marquant le début –entre autres- de son apprentissage.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas échanger énormément de mots avec son futur « professeur ».

De toute façon, le comportement froid et distant de la kunoichi l'avait totalement dissuadé de tenter une quelconque approche, lui, le roi de la « tchatche » !!

Enfin bref, il aviserait…

Assis en tailleur, les coudes sur la table basse et la tête reposant sur ses mains.

Pour le moment il n'avait qu'a attendre…attendre que son brun de ninja arrive avec le dîner.

Le magicien s'empourpra à ce souvenir.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Kurogane lui avait proposé ou plutôt « grogné » de partager leur repas ensemble.

Evidemment le blond avait de suite accepté.

Alors c'est passablement anxieux qu'il « zieutait » la porte.

Attentif à n'importe quels mouvements se passant de l'autre côté.

Voilà quelque temps déjà qu'il connaissait la vérité.

Il s'était épris de Kurogane et ça ne l'étonnait qu'a moitié.

Bien sûr il n'était pas stupide !

Ce sentiment n'était pas apparut du jour au lendemain, non, il s'était patiemment forgé au travers des regards, des moqueries puérils et des rares paroles sérieuses.

Au fur et à mesure Fye avait tissé des liens indestructibles, certes, à sens unique mais l'espoir subsistait toujours.

Il sursauta quand la porte coulissa brutalement.

Laissant entrer le ninja qui tenait à bout de bras deux plateaux repas.

Le brun referma le sohji(1) d'un coup de pied entraîné et s'empressa de déposer la nourriture.

Tout deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, les plats disposés agréablement devant eux.

Kurogane se saisit des baguettes avec empressement alors que Fye, pour sa part, fixait les siennes avec appréhension.

Tandis que le brun entamait son bol de nouilles, Fye l'eau à la bouche, s'arma courageusement de ces baguettes.

Et comme il s'en doutait, tout ces efforts furent vain.

Chaque fois qu'il réussissait à choper les nouilles imbibées de bouillons, elles retombaient avec un petit « splatch » pathétique dans le liquide l'éclaboussant par la même occasion.

Le brun l'observait du coin de l'œil, puis déterminé à faire cesser cette comédie stupide, il se leva dans un soupire, ses propres baguettes en main, il s'asseya aux côtés du blond de sorte à le voir de dos.

- Regarde tu dois faire comme ça ! expliqua le ninja en montrant comment utiliser ses instruments de torture.

Fye tentait tant bien que mal de faire de même, mais il manquait incroyablement de dextérité, Kurogane lui montrait la bonne façon de tenir les baguettes mais elles glissaient inlassablement des doigts pâles.

A bout de patience et dans un savant mélange de soupires agacés et de grognements sourds, dont lui seul avait le secret, le brun prit possession de la main droite du magicien et y plaqua sans douceur les longs ustensiles.

- Tu dois bouger les doigts comme ça ! bougonna t'il en appliqua une légère pression sur les doigts fins qui étaient sous les siens.

Le blond profitait délicieusement de la présence du brun, de son odeur, de son souffle qui frôlait régulièrement sa joue.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il avait les yeux à moitié fermé et que le rouge lui était monté au joues.

Un silence s'était instauré…

Kurogane ne ronchonnait plus non plus, bien au contraire, il s'était laissé bercer par le parfum des cheveux blonds.

Fye reprit ses esprits quand la pression sur sa main prisonnière se fit plus forte et tourna la tête pour connaître la raison du silence de son compagnon.

Et ce qu'il vit le surpris…grandement.

Les yeux grenats eux-même à demi-clos brillaient d'une étrange manière.

Et avant que le blond n'est eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, le brun avait capturé ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Bien loin du caractère apparent de Kurogane.

Fye ferma les yeux tout doucement, sécurisé par ce carcan de force et de douceur.

Il gémit légèrement quand une langue audacieuse se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre la sienne mais il n'opposa aucune résistance.

Les bras puissants du ninja s'enroulèrent autour de sa frêle silhouette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

Haletants, toujours assis sur le sol couvert de tatami et les yeux dans les yeux, luisant de désir.

Comprenant ainsi que leurs sentiments étaient réciproque.

Fye s'installa plus confortablement en passant ses bras derrière le cou bronzé et sans plus attendre il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurogane pour un baiser passionné.

* * *

_A suivre…_

….

….

….

MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! J'suis trop méchante, hunhunhun !!!!

1 les « sohji » sont les portes coulissantes !!

* * *

**RAR**

**Roxanne Black :**

Lool Sôma une « ninjette de pacotille »xD

Ca c'est clair qu'elle à casser l'ambiance mais bon la elle n'était pas la pour les interrompre…

C'est vrai qu'a la base t'aime bien Sôma ? Moi j'ai vu rouge la première fois que j'ai vu ce

personnage, lol parceque les persos comme Sôma je les appelle « les empêcheuse de yaoi », ça veut tout dire xD

Merci, merciiiii pour ta review !!!

Kiiiss

**TatooLight :**

Hunhun, du cadavre dans la maison c'est peut-être un peu exagéré lool mais c'est clair qu'il y aura de la tension mais bon, le grand clash n'est pas prévu pour maintenant…

Hééééé maiiiiiis euuuuuh, Kurokuro-chi n'est pas un pervers,_ s'adresse à Kurokuro-chi : « Hein ? Dis à Tatoo-chan que t'es pas un pervers !!!! Kurogane : « …. »…_ahem bref !

Il n'y aura pas de baston entre Sôma et Fye, mais il y aura une grooosse engueulade, ça c'est sûr !!!

Mais bon c'est vraiment loooin dans l'histoire !!

Merci d'avoir lu ce chap'

Kiss

**EyPi :**

Kuro-lapiiiiiiiiin XDDDDD Ca colle bien avec son caractère lol

Et ça y est !! Kuro à enfin laisser derrière lui le passage des putes avec dignité lol

Mais bon pour le lemon je sais pas si je le fait pour le prochain chapitre ou encore le suivant, enfin je verrai…

Il n'y à pas de raison particulière en ce qui concerne la désignation de Sôma comme prof', mais Tomoyo va finir par le regretter, mais bon tu verra xD

Merci pour ta review !!

Bisous

**Martelca :**

Huuuuum, je sens que tu l'aime énormément notre Sôma national !!!

Et crois moi si rien qu'avec ça tu l'a voit déjà en patée pour chat ! Je la plaint pour plus tard…

XD

**Gwendolen66 :**

Et oui ! Maintenant Kurorin pourra laissé libre court à son caractère possessif !

Surtout que quand Fye aura un peu plus d'autonomie, il ira forcement faire des petits tours en ville et puis ce dernier finira bien par travailler !

D'ailleurs un petit spoiler sur ma fic : il sera prof de philosophie…Je trouve que ça colle parfaitement et que ce n'est pas du tout illogique !

M'enfin bon, c'est partit pour les gros calin !!xD

Bisous !!

**Seddy :** Salut à toi ancienne revieweuse !!xD

Yes, Sôma ne prend pas bien le fait que Fye la gicle en un clin d'œil !

Mais, elle « n'explosera » pas maintenant, elle va réussir à contenir sa colère jusqu'à…en détesté un être tout à fait innocent, mais comme je l'ai dit ! Ce sera bien loin dans l'histoire…

Voilà j'espère que ça t'as plu !!

Kisu…


	7. Chapter 7

**TRC**

**Couple : **Kuro/fye

**Genre :** OOC, yaoi, m-preg !!

ATTENTION **LEMON **dans ce chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'en profite pour passer un 'tit bonjour à **Kirane** qui m'a laisser un gentil comm's sur mon blog et** EyPi **pour son compliment sur mon fan art : **Merci beaucoup !!**

* * *

** Chapitre 7**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines exactement que Kurogane l'avait embrasser pour la première fois !

Et cela faisait une semaine qu'ils cachaient leur amour aux yeux de tous.

S'échangeaient des baisers fiévreux, fougueux, passionnés ou encore délicats, ayant pour seuls témoins la lune qui les éclairaient de ses douces lueurs.

Malgré cela, ils n'avaient pas encore complètement assouvis leur passion, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui leur manquait…

Le magicien partait du principe qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour passer à l'acte, principe très bien compris et accepté par le bretteur…du moins au début.

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'impatience de Kurogane crevait les yeux.

Mais il ne disait rien.

Il ne se plaignait pas.

Jamais.

Et ça, Fye le prenait comme une réelle preuve d'attachement et peut-être…d'amour ?

Bref, le fait d'avoir un amant compréhensif le ravissait pleinement, seule ombre au tableau…Sôma.

Dire que ses deux semaines d'apprentissage avaient été éreintante relevait de l'euphémisme.

Elles furent réellement éprouvante pour le magicien, bien plus sur le plan moral que physique.

La kunoichi ne faisait preuve d'aucune patience, ces explications sensées êtres claires ne l'étaient pas toujours, involontairement ou pas.

Ce qui gênait beaucoup le blond d'ailleurs, il en était arrivé à un point ou il n'osait à peine redemander une ré-explication.

Il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de sa part pour lui tomber dessus, oui ça il le savait et probablement depuis leur première rencontre.

Cependant loin de lui l'idée de se faire une « ennemie officielle », tant pis, il l'a supporterai sans broncher et peut-être qu'avec le temps elle se lasserai.

Ceci dit, lors de la deuxième semaine, l'agressivité de la brune avait fait place à l'indifférence la plus total.

Tant mieux ! Fye n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

Il se contentait d'apprendre ce qu'il pouvait et d'après les dires de Kurogane, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Le blond soupira en se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

En effet, durant la dernière semaine, Tomoyo l'avait fait emménager dans un espace plus vaste.

Le royaume était composé du palais évidemment, qui abritait Tomoyo, le personnel et d'autres, privilégié dont Fye et même Kurogane et Sôma car la plupart des ninja et kunoichi habitaient au village, un peu plus bas.

Ces « appartements » donc, comportaient une pièce principale ou seule trônait en son milieu une table basse en chêne entouré de petits coussins pour s'y asseoir.

En entrant on pouvait voir un sohji à gauche qui menait à une cuisine suffisamment spacieuse pour deux ou trois personnes malgré ça, rare étaient les fois ou il y pénétrait, ne sachant pas cuisiner les plats japonais, pour le moment il se contentait de manger ceux préparé par les servantes.

Dans le fond de la salle principale, se trouvait deux autres sohji qui dissimulaient pour le premier, les toilettes et pour le second la salle de bain.

Et enfin le quatrième et dernier sohji de la salle principale cachait la chambre à coucher.

Le magicien une fois arrivé chez lui, posa à terre sa besace en tissu qui comportait les livres d'écritures qu'il avait emprunté à Sôma pour ainsi étudier les caractères complexes de la langue nipponne.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher.

Il s'installa derrière la table et sortis ces livres et le washi(1), un pinceau fin et son encre de Chine bien noir.

Il commença à s'exercer, respectant assidûment les ordres des traits etc…

Il sursauta quand il sentit de bras puissant lui enserrer la taille.

Kurogane.

Le blond était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

Il se retourna pour faire face au brun qui s'était assis derrière lui.

Le magicien se retourna donc et caressa doucement la joue du bretteur.

- Tu vas bien ? murmura le blond en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnons.

- Oui, très bien, comment s'es passé ta journée ? Pas trop difficile ? Demanda le brun en lorgnant sur les cahiers avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou du blond et d'y déposer un baiser.

- Nan ça c'est bien passé, je fait juste un peu de zelle là, c'est tout.

Le brun acquiesça et s'en demandé son avis il le retourna pour être face à face et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Kurogane se releva entraînant avec lui le magicien pour continuer l'exploration du corps de ce derniers dans une pièce plus chaleureuse et intime.

Le brun retira le haut de son kimono en vitesse, le magicien en fit autant mais tout de même moins rapidement puis le ninja se pencha pour capturer la lèvre inférieur de son vis-à-vis, laissant ses mains larges et puissantes redessiner les formes du blond.

Une d'elles s'égara sur le fessier ferme de Fye lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir étouffer par la bouche de l'autre et tout doucement et s'en réellement s'en rendre compte, ils s'allongèrent sur l'épais futon.

Le brun continua sa découverte en déposant ses lèvres sur l'un des tétons dressé par l'excitation, sa ma gauche s'appliquant à pincer l'autre tandis que la droite descendait flatter l'entre jambe de son amant.

Le blond eu du mal à retenir ses gémissements, alternant supplications et halètements selon les coups de langues, pincements et mordillements que subissaient ses tétons.

Kurogane exerça un mouvement régulier sur le membre érigé de son partenaire, le faisant se cambrer et gémir de la plus bandante des façons.

Le brun avait trop attendu et alors que son sexe pulsait douloureusement, il tira sur les attaches de l'hakama du blond, lui enlevant le pantalon-bouffant en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Il fit de même pour lui et s'allongea sur le blond savourant le contacte du corps fin et nu sous le sien, leurs sexes se frôlant sans aucune pudeur.

Le corps diaphane vibrait contre lui en un véritable appelle à la luxure et comme pour confirmer cela, Fye encercla de ses longues jambes blanches la taille du bretteur.

Le brun déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de sa proie puis dévia sur le lobe de l'oreille, le suçant avidement.

Il amena doucement trois de ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant qui s'empressa de les lécher, y déposant le plus de salive possible sachant parfaitement à quoi cela servirait.

Les doigts se retirèrent de l'antre accueillant-non sans un grognement d'insatisfaction- pour descendre plus bas, frôlant de nouveau un téton puis un ventre sensible qui se contractait sous toutes ses attentions, puis descendre toujours plus bas.

Kurogane entra un de ses doigts humidifiés en Fye sous des gémissements d'inconfort, puis le deuxième il entama un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre l'étau de chair et enfin il enfonça le troisième doigt accompagné de la respiration saccadée de Fye dont le corps commençait à se couvrir d'une fine couche de sueur.

Pour le détendre un maximum, le brun l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus rudement sous l'effet de sa propre frustration.

Et quand il sentit le corps qui gémissait fin prêt.

Il retire sas doigts et pénétra le blond de son membre impatient, Kurogane grogna devant l'étroitesse sûrement inviolée jusqu'ici, de l'antre de son magicien.

Ce dernier serrait les dents et griffait le dos musclé sous la douleur, le bretteur avait beau rester immobile pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui, la douleur était trop fulgurante pour ne pas la ressentir.

Puis elle s'estompa très doucement et pas entièrement et le blond put enfin expirer, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Le ninja commença doucement ses vas et viens permettant à Fye de se faire à cette nouvelle sensation.

Celui-ci se cambra un peu plus quand la douleur se changea en plaisir, il resserra ses jambes autours des hanches brunis par le soleil.

Le brun accéléra la cadence s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans son amant qui criait son plaisir à présent, sentant l'orgasme poindre, le brun s'empara du membre tendu de son magicien et le masturba violemment.

Et dans un cri et grognement de jouissance ils atteignirent tout deux le septième ciel.

Le brun retomba sur le blond, tous deux essoufflés.

Puis Kurogane se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de son blond, et sans un mot ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes y laissant le reste de leurs forces et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

Quel horrible lemon !!!Chuis vraiment désolée, c'était mon premier et je pensais que ça me poserai pas trop de problème sniff mais me suis planté T.T…

Hé oui, moi, fille-super-généreuse je vous autorise à affûter vos katanas, couteaux et lames en tout genre, histoire de me faire payer ce lemon de m…………………please, PLEAAASEEEEUHH, viser à côté !!! …é.è

* * *

J'avais une petite question pour vous, j'espère que vous savez tous ce qu'est un **M-preg **???Nan, juste histoire de ne pas avoir des choquées sur les bras XD

* * *

(1) papier japonais…

* * *

**RAR**

**12** reviews pour le chapitre précédent….WAHOOOOOUUUU, j'veux être câliner comme ça tout les jours môa !!!lol

**Gwendolen66 **: loool

J'adore ta réaction ! Nannan ce n'était pas calculer le fait que j'update quand tu rentres d'une « soirée arrosée » lol m'engueule pas rhôôôô….xD

Et oui moi ça m'a fait « tilt » tout de suite, Fye en prof de philo c'est ce qui lui va le mieux !!!

Hunhun, je suis pressée d'arriver à ce stade de l'histoire, rien que pour tester le jalousie de notre Kurokuro-chi !!!

Kisss

**Sharo-chan **: Salut à toi nouvelle revieuweuse !!

OUI, leur relation évolue enfin et ce chapitre est là pour en témoigner hunhun, j'espère qu'il t'as plu !!!!!

Nan c'est clair que Kuro se porte volontaire en tant que professeur personnel de Fye, le problème, c'est qu'il serait TROP personnel lool

Ciao !!

**Roxanne Black** : Salut !!!!

Hé bah nan !!! Sôma n'est pas venu pour « empêcher de yaoïsé », halala, j'invente des mots qui me font flipper moi-même…'fin bref.

Ca je t'assure qu'elle va en piquer des crise la ninjette avec moi, mouahahaha !!!!

En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes !!!

**Seddy :** Viiiii c'est beau l'amûrrrrr !!!sniff J'espère que ce lemon t'as plu…kiss

**Dixe** : Maiiii-euuuh, soit pas méssante avec moi xD

Je suis sadique et alors ??? Je me soigne tu sais !….No comment' lol

B'zouxxxxx !!

**TatooLight :** lol, nan les nouilles c'est pas sexy, c'est sûr !!

Hum, c'est vrai tu ne comprends les réaction de Fye ??

Bah, chuis désolée si ça te dérange, mais bon, en fait c'est comme ça que la situation me paraît la plus logique…

Enfin bon, avec le temps Fye reprendra confiance et quand il sera à l'aise il pourra reprendre ses blagues à deux balles loool

Bye

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers **:Et voui, ayé j'ai fait un lemon, mon premier de surcroit…moi qui n'osait pas franchir le pas, ayé c'est fait, aaaaaaaaaahhhh ça fait du bien looool

Bizouxx

**Spicy marmelade :** J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai remarqué que ton pseudo était plus long que ta review looool Je sais…j'ai un humour merdique !!!!C'est affligeant désolée !!

Ne prends pas ça pour un reproche s'en n'est pas un mais je te dis ça quand même, juste au cas ou tu l'aurais mal interprété xDDD

**Martelca **: lol, ouais Sôma c'est de l'histoire ancienne, quoique elle pourrai très bien vouloir se venger de Fye, mais bon, pour le moment elle ne sait rien…

Bon, pour le lemon, pas la peine de me lamenter encore, je pense que tout le monde à compris comment je trouvais…ma « merveille » hein ? lol

Kiss

**Lapin bleu sans patte :**Merci pour cette review très gentille !!

Ca me fait plaisir de voir que je « l'exploite bien » lol

Au mois, je me dit « cool, j'ai pas encore tout foiré…'fin pour le moment quoi ! »lol

A pluch'

**Zoro-kun **: Merciiii !!

Mais t'excuse pas de commencer les fics TRC!!lol

Tu aimes le couple kuro/fye, comme moi !! c'est mon pairing préféré !!!

Mais y'en à pas des masses des fics en français sur ce couple…

Oui, je te rassure Fye reprendre bien vite du poil de la bête pour pouvoir s'affirmer pleinement !!

Lol, kiss !!

**Yukiyumi : **Mais oui…moi aussi je revendique ce Kuro !!! Rhôôôô il a pas attendu Fye pour tirer son coup quemêmeuh !!!!Le pauvre ! Faut pas oublier que c'est un mec…viril et tout et tout xDD

Haaaa merci !! Je m'aplatit devant toi, merci de comprendre le comportement de mon Fye !!!!

Je commençais à me dire que j'était bizzare de trouver logique qu'il soit gêné…lol

En ce qui concerne Sôma, elle va pas se gêné pour se comporter en pouf !!!……..( en connasse quoi ! seulement j'ai « édulcoré » ma pensée xD) mais bon se sera envers un perso qui existe pas encore et qui comptera ENORMEMENT aux yeux de Kuro et Fye…hunhun, vive les spoilers subtils…xD

Kiss !


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Une douce chaleur matinale embaumait la chambre du magicien.

Le blond dormait sereinement blottit contre son brun murmurant de temps à autre des phrases décousues et incohérentes.

Ses babillages avaient eu pour effet de réveiller le bretteur de son sommeil léger qui, prudent se devait de réagir au moindre bruit.

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il avait ouvert ses yeux grenats.

Il repensait à la veille, caressant doucement les cheveux dorés sous ses doigts.

Il ne s'était jamais, de sa vie entière, sentit aussi complet qu'en étant au plus profond de Fye.

C'était plutôt déstabilisant.

Depuis toujours il avait recherché l'harmonie en maniant le sabre à la perfection, ne laissant aucune faille transpercer sa défense et son attaque.

Un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres.

Qu'il avait été naïf de croire que serait si simple.

Pour un semblant d'harmonie il aurait fallu un semblant d'équilibre.

Et mettre une épée entre les mains d'un homme impulsif et violent est loin d'être une chose équilibrée.

Tandis que l'amour, le vrai, le rare était une chose plutôt difficile à acquérir.

Fye représentait son garde-fou, son harmonie.

Le blond gigota un peu mais ne se réveilla pas.

Ecartant quelques mèches blondes Kurogane embrassa le front pâle.

Fye était à présent complètement avachi sur lui, sa tête reposant sur le torse musclé et bronzé.

Le bretteur fit glisser une large main, de la frêle épaule pâle jusqu'à la naissance des reins dénudés de tout draps ou autres tissus gênant.

Que c'était bon de sentir un corps doux et chaud contre le sien, bercé par les respirations apaisantes et régulières de la personne tant convoitée.

Une personne à protéger, à rendre heureuse.

Quel défit pour lui qui avait vécu en solitaire toute sa vie.

Et puis Fye vivrait avec lui pour toujours…

Soudain, l'évidence frappa l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil du bretteur.

Qu'allait devenir Fye dans son monde ? Il fallait bien qu'il trouve un travail pour plus tard.

Hum, et le fait qu'il ne maîtrise pas tout à fait la langue japonaise l'handicapait grandement.

…

Mais Tomoyo se chargerait sûrement de lui, elle avait l'air de l'apprécier après tout.

Et puis se n'était pas le genre de princesse à snober les autres, elle était trop chaleureuse et gentille pour ça.

Tant mieux.

Tout doucement et pour ne pas le réveiller, Kurogane déplaça le blond à ces côtés ensuite il se redressa sur son séant.

Une fois assis il laissa son regard vagabonder sur la silhouette fine de l'endormi.

Fye dormait comme un bienheureux , la bouche entrouverte et de folles mèches blondes dissimulant les paupières closes.

Dans un élan de tendresse le brun se pencha et déposa un doux baiser derrière l'oreille du magicien mais il prolongea son plaisir en faisant glisser sa main sur une cuisse blanche et douce.

Il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver.

**O£O£O£O**

Quand il revint propre et sec une bonne demie-heure plus tard, Fye dormait toujours.

Il avait toutefois bougé dans son sommeil, il était toujours allongé sur le ventre mais en travers du futon prenant ainsi toute la place.

Le brun soupira devant la paresse de son petit-ami, il passa ensuite dans la salle.

Il contempla longuement, pensif, la table ou y était disposé de quoi écrire.

Puis sans plus se prendre la tête il choppa un papier, un pinceau et ouvrit le flacon d'encre de Chine.

Il traça en silence quelques Kanjis sur la feuille à l'attention du blond.

Puis s'en alla.

**O£O£O£O**

Fye s'étira doucement poussant un long bâillement.

Ses yeux encore fatigués cherchaient Kurogane mais apparemment il n'était plus la.

Le blond se leva en quatrième vitesse se dirigeant vers la sortie de ses appartements, il ouvrit le large sohji qui menait sur la cour, pour ainsi voir s'il avait manqué le départ de Kurogane de peu ou non.

Mais rien, avisant le soleil haut dans le ciel le magicien en conclut qu'il était prêt de midi.

Hum, alors c'était normal qu'il soit seul.

En ce jour de repos son brun été certainement partit s'entraîner ou bien partit boire du bon sake en ville.

Le blond referma le sohji un soupir aux lèvres.

Cela faisait un bon moment que sa langue n'avait pas goûté à l'alcool typiquement nippon.

A vrai dire, il en voulait un peu à Kurogane d'être partit sans le prévenir.

Quand il se retourna pour gagner la salle de bain, ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur la table, plus précisément sur un papier posé en évidence.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'en saisit.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire, ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Il connaissait les kanjis écris.

Il les avaient apprit en douce.

Les yeux brillant et la voix vacillante il murmura les idéogrammes :

- _Aishiteru…(1)_

**O£O£O£O**

Dire que Fye commençait bien sa journée était loin de la vérité, il la commençait merveilleusement bien!

Après avoir déjeuner-qui lui avait accessoirement servi de petit-déjeuné- il s'était gaiement dirigé vers les immenses jardins du palais.

Le soleil brillait et les oiseaux gazouillaient offrant des mélodies apaisante à toute les personnes qui se laissaient envoûter par la beauté de la nature.

Le blond magicien s'asseya à l'ombre d'un cerisier qui pleurait ses pétales de fleurs dans une enivrante fragrance d'été.

Somnolent légèrement, il se remémora le passé, sa vie d'autrefois parmi les habitants de Célès.

Ashûra, roi de ce pays glacé, et repensa au jour ou il avait apposé le sceau royale sur son dos diaphane et l'avait fait Gardien de Vie, le plus haut poste juste après celui de roi témoignant ainsi d'une confiance sans faille l'un pour l'autre.

Taché à présent de protéger et conseillé son roi, dans une totale dévotion.

Fye avait tellement été honoré qu'il s'était prosterné devant son roi, des larmes de reconnaissance coulant silencieusement de ses orbes azurs.

Ashura s'était alors penché vers son-désormais-second, appuyant une longue main blafarde sur la soie dorée de ces cheveux et avait murmuré d'une voix douce : « Fye D.Flowright, mon ami de toujours, lève toi je t'en prie, tu es mon égal à présent. »

Et Fye s'était exécuté, déposant un baiser respectueux sur la main qui l'avait rassuré quelques secondes auparavant.

Le roi l'avait choisi pour veiller sur sa vie, ce roi si pur et juste que le peuple adulait tant.

Seulement, le pouvoir corrompt le plus pur et le plus juste des cœurs.

A cette pensée le regard de Fye se ternit immédiatement.

Célès qui était l'un des pays les plus diplomates et pacifique de son monde avait cessé de l'être.

Tout comme le peuple avait cruellement déchanté.

Ashura avait gâcher son règne, son désir d'agrandir Célès l'avait aveuglé.

Au point de commettre l'irréparable : Déclarer la guerre.

Le Conseil Royal dont Fye était devenu Président en endossant le rôle de Gardien de Vie, était resté tétanisé, leurs armées s'étaient déployées si vite ! Et uniquement sur ordre du roi lui-même.

Et un soir dans le plus grand secret, le Conseil s'était réuni pour tenter de trouver une solution et bien vite le sujet tourna autour du blond.

Ce dernier étant le seul magicien de Célès à posséder un pouvoir égal si ce n'était supérieur à Ashura fut désigné pour l'empêcher de nuire.

Ils avaient trouvé un semblant de solution.

Et le blond avait simplement-à ses risques et périls- endormi son roi, loin de lui l'envie de faire du mal à son ami d'enfance.

Puis il s'était enfui en changeant de dimension, comme s'était prévu, laissant derrière lui son monde en pleine révolution.

Fye ne put retenir une larme de couler vite suivie par une deuxième.

Son cœur séré par l'étau de la culpabilité lui rappelait douloureusement qu'a l'heure qu'il était, son pays était sûrement dévasté.

Ses lieux de souvenirs, d'enfance, ou Ashura et lui n'était que d'innocent bambins pour qui le plus grand crime se résumait au vol d'une sucrerie quelconque.

Tout ces petits souvenirs heureux qui construisent une vie et tout les petits malheurs qui forgent le caractère au travers des « larmes de crocodiles ».

Tout cela était…atrocement loin.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et Fye sursauta, Tomoyo se tenait là, devant lui, le visage peiné.

Tandis que ces larmes continuaient de couler, il ne put lui offrir qu'un sourire crispé.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

1 : « Je t'aime… »

* * *

RAR :

Avant de commencer le RAR je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir était indulgente avec mon lemon et étant donné que vous m'avez tous félicité, je tenez à vous remercier ici, histoire de ne pas faire trop de répétition dans les reviews…Alors **MERCCCIIIIIII !!!! Ca m'a fait trop plaisir lol kiss kiss à tous !!**

**Yukiyum**i :Mouis mon Kuro sera impatient, jaloux et protecteur enfin bref, tout ce qui à faible dose est mignon mais qui à grosse dose est vraiment dur à supporter…

Ahah !! Serait-ce une possible source de tension dans le couple…héhé

**Spicy Marmelade :** Nan, la deuxième (vi, chuis une fille) à faire un m-preg…kiss

**Gwendolen66 :** Oui Sôma va le payer mais elle aura le temps de faire du mal à Fye avant ça, crois-moi et à une autre personne aussi, plus petite, et que tu connais pas encore xD

A part ça, ouaaaaaaaisssss, c'est vraiment dur de faire un lemon !!!!!!V.V

Dis tu vas en faire toi ? hein, heiiiiiiiin ????? titeplé é.è

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **lool oui oui, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Sôma se fera bien remarquer ! Mais elle se fera vraiment mauvaise et haineuse qu'un plus tard…

A pluch' !!

**Seddy :** lol et bien voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu…Par contre je ne sais pas si je ferai souffrir Sôma autant qu'elle le fera…chui injuste hein lol

**Dixe :** lol j'ai pas compris ta review mdr…Mais je crois que c'était volontaire ptdrrrr

Désolée ma Mushunounette !!!!!xD

Kiss

**Lapin bleu sans patte :** Et bah ça y est, enfin la suite…elle te plait lol ??

**Zoro-kun :** voilà suite ! Toi qui était préssée j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre (ouille pastapé !!)

**TatooLight :** Bien sûr que Kurogane pourrait foutre une raclée à Sôma !!!! Ce n'est pas dans son caractère de se battre contre des femmes, mais si celles-ci ont l'intention de faire du mal à sa famille il ne se gênera pas pour lui en coller une !!!xD

J'espère que tu aimes ce chap'

Kiss

**AyaStrife :** Ouais c'est clair que ça aurait maintenu un suspens de croire qu'une personne les avient griller en train de roucouler « gayment » mais bon, je voulais vraiment que ça reste un secret !!XDD

Au fait, petite question qui n'a rien à voir, le « Strife » de ton pseudo ça vient de Clad dans FF7 ???? Au risque de me planter rudement bien sûûûûr xDD…j'ai tellement l'habitude lool

**Martelca :** Et bien dans ce chapitre ça n'avance pas vraiment entre eux, bon, y'a quand même un « je t'aime » hein, faut pas trop lui en demandé au Kuro…lool

**EyPi :** Aaawwww merci pour ta gentil review !!!

Tu veux savoir ce qu'est un m-preg ?? Assieds toi ! C'est fait ? ok !

C'est homme qui tombe ensceinte-BAOUM !! euh ça va ????lol

Je me souviens que la première fois que j'ai lu un m-preg j'avais 15 ans et ça ma…surprise.xD

Et j'adoréé par la suite lol

**Chise :** Huum salut à toi nouvelle revieweuse xD

Merci beaucoup pour ta review d'ailleurs !!

Oui je suis tout à fait d'accords avec toi en ce qui concerne le tome 16 j'ai été choquée !!

Et j'aime de moins en moins l'aspect glauque que prend Fye, j'ai l'impression que c'est irréversible et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais sourire !!!

Pour ce qui est de ma fic je ne prend pas en compte les spoilers mais si tu en veux je te propose d'aller sur mon blog (dans mon profile) j'y est mis les lien des spoil TRC !!!

Kiss à toi !


	9. Chapter 9

**Héllo tout le monde !, déjà je voulais vous présenté mes excuses.**

**Mon retard est dû à un déménagement (certes temporaire) qui m'a privé d'internet pendant un 'tit moment, en fait je n'ai pu l'avoir qu'il y une semaine…**

**Donc voilà…**

**Gros bizoux à tous et merci de votre patience ( sur tout à toi yuki-chan , apparement j'ai dû te faire souffrir, gomen nasai)…**

**Je pense poster le prochain chap' au plus tard dans deux semaines…**

* * *

**Chapitre9**

* * *

Tomoyo s'approcha doucement du magicien de peur de l'effrayer.

A ce moment précis il avait tellement l'air vulnérable, tellement fragile.

Mais la princesse brisa le silence et d'une voix douce demanda :

- Fye, te sens-tu bien ? Tu m'as l'air si…pensif et…triste ? Tu veux en parler à quelqu'un ?

Les yeux azurs scrutèrent longuement ceux, couleur prunes, de la princesse.

Tellement de force émanait de ceux-ci, étrangement, ce regard confortait Fye dans l'idée que Tomoyo était une petite femme digne de confiance.

Mais non, il n'avait pas envi d'étaler sa vie ainsi, du moins pas tout de suite, pas dès son arrivée.

Alors un peu hésitant il secoua la tête négativement.

- Très bien, capitula la princesse.

Puis sans se soucier elle s'installa aux côtés du blond, ramenant les pans de son long kimono bleu marine vers elle.

- Hormis cela, je te cherchais pour te parler de Kurogane.

Le blond leva la tête, soudain plus intéressé.

- Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, confessa t'elle.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Avoua le blond après quelques secondes de silence.

- A propos de Kurogane, rappela la princesse, puis elle reprit : Il a changé, en bien, je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai revu.

- …

- Fye…Kurogane est comme un frère pour moi, et le voir épanoui-bien qu'il tente de le cacher, cet imbécile- me procure un grand bonheur !

Fye ne savait pas trop comment réagir, la princesse avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne pleurait pas.

- Si tu savais ce qu'il à dut endurer dans son enfance…

Les cerisiers en fleurs continuaient doucement à pleurer leurs pétales.

- Je suis tellement contente qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un comme toi !

Là, le blond tiqua, qu'insinuait-elle exactement ? Savait-elle ce qui en était de la véritable nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le ninja ?

Il déglutit péniblement.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, dit la brune, elle laissa sa phrase flotter dans l'air puis continua : Vous trompez tout le monde sauf moi, avoua t'elle avec un petit sourire malicieux, j'ai ressentit la force de votre lien dès que je vous ai vu tout les deux…Cette aura bienveillante qui émanait de toi ma immédiatement prouvé que tu es un être foncièrement bon.

Fye rougit furieusement.

- Euh…je suis confus…je ne sais pas quoi dire..

- En ce qui concerne votre relation, je garderai le secret ne t'en fais pas, murmura la princesse, s'empressant de serrer les mains du magicien dans les siennes.

Le silence s'instaura quelques secondes.

- Même si je penses que tu t'en doutes, je me vois obliger de te prévenir, ce type de relation n'est pas très apprécié dans ce pays, quoique, tout le monde se doute que les samourais la pratique entre eux, mais c'est plus pour assouvir leurs pulsions en mission que par réel amour mutuel.

Fye hésita à hocher la tête, après tout, le faire revenait à avouer que Tomoyo disait vrai, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas l'air de la choquée plus que ça.

Il scruta le visage, aussi pâle que le sien, de la princesse.

Toujours calme et serein.

Alors avec un soupir d'appréhension il hocha la tête.

Pour réponse, la princesse ferma doucement les yeux, esquissant un sourire ravissant.

- C'est pourquoi je te demande de rester discret la-dessus.

- Hum…euh…oui…Oh bon sang…Je n'arrives pas à croire que l'on se soit déjà fait repérer, se plaignit le blond en enfouissant sa tête, rouge de gêne dans ces mains.

- Hahaha !!!! J'ai l'œil vif, renchérit la femme, malicieuse, Finalement je n'ai même pas besoin d'entendre ta réponse, tu es un homme raisonnable.

Puis elle se leva doucement, époustant son kimono couteux.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, des affaires urgentes m'attendent au château.

Elle s'éloigna sans bruit, quand la voix basse et calme de Fye brisa le silence :

- Vraiment, je trouve que…Le peuple japonais a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une future reine si…sage et pleine de bonté…merci.

La princesse se retourna :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

Elle continua son chemin un sourire rassuré aux lèvres.

§O§O§O§O§

Finalement son mal-aise s'était estompé, parfois Kurogane s'étonnait lui-même et pas toujours en bien.

Alors qu'il affûtait son épée héritée de son père, tranquillement installé dans un coin du dôjô, l'incompréhension s'était abattu sur lui.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, il avait laissé ce mot doux sur la table, c'était tellement…fleur bleue.

Il soupira.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose, d'habitude, JAMAIS il n'aurait laissé un quelconque sentiment sortir de la muraille qu'il était.

Oui, mais en même temps…

C'était pour Fye…

Son paresseux d'amant…qui dormait dans n'importe quel sens, toujours la bouche entrouverte et le visage serein…

Un sourire discret ourla les lèvres du ninja.

Son paresseux d'amant qui, même en dormant était sexy à souhait, les draps fins laissant deviner les formes gracieuses de son corps, et le rebondi divin de ses fesses.

Le brun plissa les yeux, plus très absorber par sa tâche à présent.

Et il soupira de nouveau.

- Kuro-chan ?

Le bretteur releva vivement la tête, son amant était à moitié cacher par le sohji, l'air un peu penaud.

- Fye ? Tu me cherchais ? Dit-il en reposant doucement son sabre sur le tatami.

Le magicien regarda à gauche, à droite…personne en vue, alors il entra et referma derrière lui.

Il s'avança doucement, fixant son brun dans les yeux et une fois à sa hauteur, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser.

Puis il entoura les larges épaules de ses bras fins, faisant face au regard grenat.

Et presque timidement, il chuchota :

- Merci, pour ton petit mot…hunhun

- Humpf, le ninja n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à grogner aujourd'hui néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de dire, et arrêtes de glousser !

- Je glousse pas ! mentit le magicien.

- Hum…Imbécile-heureux, murmura le bretteur le rouge aux joues et le regard ailleurs, resserrant sensiblement ses bras musclés autour de la taille fine du blond.

- Oh je te jure Kuro-rin, t'es trop mignon !!!! S'exclama le magicien, en frottant sa tête à la manière d'un chaton sur le torse de son amant, un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

Chose qui finit d'achever Kurogane, à présent, intégralement rouge carmin.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**RAR**

**Seddy **: AhAH ! Oui ! Sôma doit souffrir, mais pour le moment cela ne se fera pas…

Faut dire que pour l'instant elle n'a pas commis d'acte répréhensible…mais ça va venir…

En ce qui concerne le passé de Fye, je suis bien contente qu'il te plaise, je l'ai inventé assez vite donc j'espérai que se ne soit pas trop décousu et illogique.

Maintenant pour ce qui est du passé de Fye dans le manga, on va très bientôt le savoir si l'on se fit à la publication japonaise…(croise les doigts pour que la fin de ce manga ne soit pas bâclé).

Kiiiss à toi

**TatooLight **: Nonnon, rien de tous ça lol

Tu vois du suspense partout, alors que je suis vraiment pas douée pour ça xD

Et non s'était juste le fait de le voir chagriné qui la rendait ainsi, hunhun…

Bizoux.

**Roxanne Black :** Et vis, le m-preg, c'est magnifique ! Enfin moi, je suis fan !!

Pour le moment, Sôma va lâché un peu la grappe à Fye, mais bon elle sera toujours « en toile de fond » lol

J'espère que ce chap' t'as plu,

Kiss

**Spicy marmelade :** Mais nan, rhoooo, faut pas pleurer pour ça ! lol

Yukiyumi : Niéhé, et non, pas de lemon de consolation dans ce chap', il a suffit que Tomoyo parle de Kurogane, pour que Fye oubli temporairement ses triste souvenirs, aahhhh l'amûr xDD

Mouhaha !

Biz'

**Gwendolen66 :**

Oui, tu es perspicaces xD

Je pense que t'as fait le bon rapprochement…

Et puis je vais accélérer les choses dans le chapitre suivant, histoire de faire un peu avancé l'histoire…

En ce qui concerne Kurogane, il est clair qu'il ne va pas apprécier le comportement de Sôma, mais alors…pas du tout…Mouhahahaha, sortez l'artillerie lourde !!!!ok, j'me tait xD

Gros bizous…

**Zoro-kun :** Voui, Kurorin sera toujours un appuie pour Fye, je suis contente que mon Kurochouchou t'es plu xD

Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !!!

Kisss

**Kirane yuki : **Mouis, des petits moments de nostalgie tout triste et encore, Ashura ne s'est pas encore réveillé…Mais c'est pas pour maintenant !xD

J'ai hésité à faire un lemon dans le dojo, finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, de toute façon j'était parti dans le but de les interrompre dans leur « zébats zamoureux » par quelque chose xD

Niaha, sadique môa ! xD

Gros kiss

**Yuki-chan :** Hello !

En effet Fye portera le bébé, étant donné que c'est le uke, ça me paraît normal, et puis la grossesse masculine n'existant pas, je pourrai mettre cela sur le compte de sa magie, héhé, pas bête hein xDDD

Tu as tout à fait raison, mes chapitres sont très court mais c'est un fait exprès, j'aime pas me prendre la tête et devoir systèmatiquement remplir plusieurs page avant de pouvoir poster.

Tu peux être sûr que je ne le ferai pas très souvent, si je faisais de plus grand chapitre xDD

Gros bisou !!

**Yatsuko la fleur des enfers :** et bien voilà la suite, on ne voit pas beaucoup Kuro et Fye mais bon, j'essaye de mettre les chose en place…

J'espère vraiment que ça te plaie !

Kisu !!

**Chise :** SPOIL DU MANGA//// En effet, les clamp ne suggère que des relations platonique entre mecs dans leurs manga, j'aimerai vraiment que ça change dans TRC, j'aimebien quand les contraires s'attirent XD Ca fait un petit moment que je ne suis plus les scan de TRC, j'aime pas trop l tournure que ça prend..///FIN SPOIL, QUI N'EN AI PAS VRAIMENT UN/// Pour leur relation dans mon histoire, oui c'est clair qu'il y aura des problèmes, hunhun…

Bizouuuuux…

**Akina-bou **: Alors toi ! Les grandes reviews que tu m'as laissé…j'ai adoré !!lool

Je vais essayer de répondre à tout mais je risque d'oublier quelques truc hein, tu m'en veux pas…

Déjà c'est moi quite remercie de laisser des reviexs ça fait très plaisir, je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise, j'essaye de faire le plus claire possible xD

Ta review du deuxième chapitrem'a fait rirexD

C'est claire que Kuro et Fye parlant « d'jeun'z » ça fait tâche, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire.

Moi-même j'habite dans le 93, mais pas dans une cité, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu appréci ma fic à ce point. MERCI lol

Enfin, j'espère que tu continueras a aimer mon histoire !!!!

Je te fais de groooos poutoupoutoux lol

**Seveya :** Merci pour ta gentille review XD

Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, mais bon c'est logique hein, les zauteurs aiment se voirent récompensé par les reviews de leur lecteurs chiwixD

Excuse pour le retard…

Gros kiss


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous et à toutes!!

Petit mot: En effet, petit mot pour vous dire que sur mon blog je mettrait bientôt un manga (c'est pas officiel hein? C'est juste des petites bd que je me fait pour moi et vous lol, yaoi bien entendu…) dans quelques jours en fait, si tout se passe bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira, si vous voulez visitez mon blog, l'adresse est dans mon profil…

Ah! Oui, et si vous vous posez la question, effectivement j'ai honte de me faire de la pub ! mdrrr

Petit mot 2: Le Japon de Tomoyo est pour moi, le Japon féodal de notre monde.

Donc, par consequent je parlerais aussi de certains autres pays comme la Grèce, en loccurence…

Et comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai fait passé Mokona au second plan, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas…

Eypi, je n'oublie pas ton fan art, désolée d'être si longue…kiss à toi!

Chapitre 10

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà, la lune éclairait nettement les maisons et les rares personnes qui arpentaient les ruelles.

Une silhouette recroquevillée sous une couette remua légèrement.

Un peu perturbée dans son sommeil par le hululement sinistre d'un hiboux.

Ou peut-être était-ce dû aux bruits étranges qui résonnaient doucement dans ces appartements.

Un grincement résonna de nouveau et cette fois l'endormi se réveilla pour de bon, s'appuyant sur ses deux mains pour se redresser.

Autant être sûr qu'il n'imaginait rien, il tendit l'oreille une dernière fois.

Rien…a part peut-être…a part peut-être le sohji qui s'ouvrait doucement!!!

Les yeux azurs s'écarquillèrent, l'appréhension glaçant son sang.

Fye?

Le sus-nommé retomba lourdement sur le futon, un soupir de soulagement au bord des lèvres.

Oh Kurorin, tu m'as fait peur! Fit le blond en regardant son amant s'avancer doucement.

Il tendit les bras, quémendant un calin.

Le brun ne perdit pas de temps et vint combler le manque de son blond rapidement.

Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je pensais que tu dormais.

Humm, moui je dormais en effet, mais un certain ninja très talentueux donc forcément très discret, m'a reveillé en s'infiltrant chez moi, gloussa le blond alors que le brun l'écrasait de tout son poids

Humpf, je suis trop fatigué pour te gueuler dessus, grogna le ninja décelant parfaitement l'ironie de son Fye, il fit tout de même glisser l'une de ses mains dans le yukata mal-fermé de son amant, achevant de l'ouvrir complètement pour peloter allègrement ces fesses. Le magicien soupira, puis il questionna son visiteur surprise:

Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?

Non c'est pas ça. Tomoyo à demandé à me parler, d'après Sôma, tu te débrouillerais plutot bien et elle pense, par consequent, que tu n'aurais plus besoin du _nikuman_ pour traduire.

Oh? Alors elle pense que je serai prêt à me débrouiller seul.

Apparement…

Je ne sais pas…Je…C'est bizarre, j'ai…

…Peur?

Un peu seulement…

Tu n'as pas avoir peur et pour appuyer ses dires il ressera son emprise autour de la taille et des fesses du blond.

Ainsi quatres mois passèrent, Tomoyo avait décrété que Fye pourrait se passer de Mokona, après un nombre consequent d'examens.

Sôma avait donc arrêté les cours, jugeant les performances du blond, acceptable.

Mokona partit donc quelques jours plus tard.

Aucune larme n'avait été verse, au plus grand étonnement de Fye lui-même.

Finalement, il avait plutôt bien réussit à prendre ses marques.

Tomoyo avait eu la gentillesse de lui permettre l'accès à l'immense bibliothèque royale.

Autant dire que le magicien avait été plus que ravi.

Pouvant plonger librement le nez dans des années de recherches, des romans à l'eau de rose ou encore des theories diverses et opposés de la creation du monde en passant par des écrits religieux à d'autres, scientifique.

Une vraie mine d'or qu'il se délectait d'engloutir!

Kurogane, lui, venait de temps en temps jeter un oeil aux "vieux bouquins qui puent" ou du moins s'était l'excuse qu'il sortait aux gardes postés devants les portes imposantes de la bibliothèque.

Inutile de préciser que Kurogane n'avait que faire des "bouquins qui puent" mais que s'était Plutôt le jeune gaïjin qui les lisaient qui attirait son attention.

Evidemment les choses s'enchaînaient presque tout le temps de la meme manière…

Et en ce bel après midi ensoleilé, le blond ne fit pas exception à la règle, agenouillé au sol sur un petit coussin, ses yeux azurs volaient de parchemins en parchemins.

Il était passionné par ce qu'il lisait.

Les japonais de bonne famille qui avaient eu la chance de parcourir le monde, ramenaient à leur retour un savoir plus qu'interessant.

Sans compter les merveilleux écrit de philosophe de Grèce.

Fye se gratta le menton distraitement.

Sélès disposait également de ces "têtes pensantes", et il en faisait partit.

Il sourit fierement à cette constatation.

Apès tout il occupait un poste important en conceillant le roi.

Il laissa une main pale s'égarer dans sa chevelure blonde.

Puis dans un soupir, il se saisit de la tasse de thé fumante posée à ces côtés.

Il but une petite gorgée et enroula les parchemins pour les ranges. Il continuerai demain ou peut-être ce soir.

Cependant pour le moment il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

En allant rejoindre Kurogane au bar par exemple, à cette heure-ci de l'après midi, son amant aimait particulièrement se boire une petite coupe de sake accompagner de quelques sushis fraîchement préparés.

Et puis le patron de ce petit bar avait le coeur sur la main, il l'acceuillait toujours, lui le petit étranger, avec un sourire resplandissant.

Le blond marchait tranquillement en direction de l'établissement en question, ses zoris claquant sur le sol poussiéreux.

Il ne pouvait ignorer certains regards perçant se poser sur lui quand il traversait la ville et les chuchotements haineux lui tordait le ventre.

Alors pour mieux se faire accepter il portait un kimono "special", que Tomoyo lui avait fait faire, connaissant parfaitement la mentalité conservatrice et xenophobe, en general, de son peuple.

Ce kimono était d'un bleu ciel tout à fait somptueux et se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Au niveau du col entrecroisé, on pouvait apercevoir un autre kimono blanc comme neige, plus léger celui-ci mais certainement aussi couteux.

Un large obi blanc enserrait fermement la taille fine de son porteur.

Tandis que les larges et longues manches degrades en leur bouts retombaient souplement sur ses mains.

Une servante timide lui avait généreusement offert un uchiwa, bleu nuit clairsemé de petits flacons blanc, qu'il coinçait dans son obi.

Et bien sûr, la chose qui différenciait le plus ce kimono d'un autre était les écussons du royaume cousu à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

Ainsi habillé, la plupart des paysans qu'il croisait ne le percevait plus comme un étranger paumé venu se réfugier dans leur pays mais comme un haut gradé, dont l'honorable Tomoyo avait elle-même reconnu la valeur.

Alors forcement, les regards s'adoucissaient sur son passage désormais et les chuchotements se faisaient appréciateurs

Ainsi va la vie…

Fye soupira alors que l'écriteau du bar se distinguait clairement au loin.

Alors que le blond rentrait dans le bar quasiment vide, il n emit pas longtemps à apercevoir Kurogane, dos à lui et mangeant silencieusement.

Le magicien esquissa un sourire et s'approcha doucement.

Malgré cela le brun se retourna, son instinct de ninja l'informant de mouvements dans son dos.

Et là, il faillit mourir…

Sa gorgée de sake refusait obstinément de descendre dans sa gorge.

Fye était tout simplement magnifique, quelle fierté de voir son amants habillé des plus beaux vêtements de son pays.

Ce dernier s'installa face à lui, heureux de voir les yeux grenats brillés d'admiration.

Alors histoire de le taquiner, il piocha dans son assiette pour mordre sensuellement dans un des mets présentés…et pour s'étrangler quelques secondes plus tard.

Kurogane éclata d'un rire franc faisant se retourner les autres clients dans leur direction.

Cet imbecile de mage avait voulu faire son malin avec son petit air coquin, il avait oublié un léger detail plutôt important, il avait une sainte horreur des sushis.

Kurogane, hilare, regarda son blond machouiller, les larmes aux yeux.

Eurg! Laissa échapper celui-ci le regard suppliant.

Haha, imbecile va!

Kanemoto san, le gérant du bar/restaurant, s'approche de la table.

Bonjour Fololaito(1) san, vous avez besoin d'aide, demanda t'il réellemnt soucieux.

Heum, non merci Kanemoto san, ça va aller, j'ai…avaler de travers mais c'est passé, expliqua le blond avec un sourire doux.

Bien, puis se retournant vers Kurogane, Vous avez fini de manger Kurogane san?

Oui…

Avec un dernier sourire Kanemoto, l'assiette en main disparut dans la cuisne.

Arf, finalement j'avais un peu faim, se plaignit le magicien.

Le brun roula des yeux.

Kanemoto san! Une commande! Prévint il assez fort pour que le vieille homme puisse l'entendre. Mais quelques secondes plus tard ce ne fut pas un vieille homme qui réaparu plutôt l'exacte oppose. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra, tout sourire.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Kurogane et se présenta:

Bonjour je m'appelle Akihito Kanemoto et je suis le fils cadet du gérant de se bar, Setsuô Kanemoto et je le remplace pour le moment, que voulez-vous que je vous serve?

Le ninja le regarda quelques secondes, encore un qui parlait trop puis d'un geste de la main il lui fit comprendre que c'était la personne en face qui désirait passer la commande.

Akihito tourna donc la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut le visage de l'étranger:

Hum, j'aimerai prendre un bol de râmen, s'il vous plait.

Oui, tout de suite, néanmoins il ne bougea pas d'un millimetre et continuait de fixer Fye, il ne se décida à sortir de sa reverie que quand le brun emit une sorte de grognement étrange.

Et alors qu'il repartait aux cuisines l'air un peu déboussolé il se stoppa net revanant sur ses pas, pour planter ses yeux noirs dans ceux du magicien:

Heu, excusez moi! Je sais que je peux paraître impoli mais…Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de croiser des étrangers et juste, je voulais vous dire que…vous avez vraiment des yeux splendides et vos cheveux aussi et…

Mais Akihito s'étrangla sur la fin de sa phrase, le visage rouge brique il fit une courbette et couru se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Un silence gene s'abattit sur le couple.

Alors que Fye tentait de dissimuler les rougeurs de ses joues, Kurogane piaotait nerveusement sur la table de bois, les yeux fermé et la mâchoire crispée.

Les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres pincées furent:

Celui là, je l'ai à l'oeil!

À suivre…

Oui, je suis Presque sure que c'est comme cela que l'on prononce le nom de Fye en japonais…

RAR

**Spicy marmelade** : Héhé contente que ç ate plaise J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu…

**Kimmy lyn** : Merci pour ce gentil commentaire xD Malheureusement on ne verra plus Yuko, enfin pour le moment, je dois t'avouer que j'écris ma fic au fur et à mesure que les idées me vienne…je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qui peux se passer par la suite…lol

En tout cas, gros bisous!

**Gwendolen66:** lol, je suis contente que le passage avec Tomoyo ne t'ai pas trop saouler, j'avais peur qu'on me boude parceque je négligeait un peu la relation Kuro/Fye lol

Et tu te rends compte, sans prétention aucune, avant d'écrire ma fic je n'aimais pas Tomoyo, après tout c'est "une empêcheuse de yaoisé" aussi lol

En tout cas j'espère que la lecture t'as plu…

Kiss XD

**Zoro-kun:** Et bien à toi aussi comme pour Gwendolen66, je suis contente que la discussion Tomoyo/Fye t'es pas saoulé lol

En tout cas, Kuro n'as pas fini de rougir, que se soit de colère, de gene ou autres lol

Kiss!!

**Sedinette-sama :** lol, une autre perverse comme môa , MOUAIS COUPINE!!! xD mdr

T'inquiète Fye va bien souffrir dans le manga…arf…le pauv' T.T

Bisous xD

**Seveya :** Waw, ça c'est une review flatteuse lol MERKIIII!!!!xD

En effet Tomoyo, s'est aperçut très tôt de l'amour qu'éprouvait Fye envers Kurogane et vice versa, ça c'est dû à son don de magicienne et encore, tu ne doute meme pas du pouvoir que je vais donner à Fye, mais tu le sauras assez tôt…lol

Sôma va revenir t'inquiète pas !lol

Je suis contente que mon Kuro te plaise, j'aime les Seme viril et ténébreux lol

Encore merci pour tout tes compliments

Kisu!!

**Akina-bou:** lol merci pour tes compliments!!

En effet, c'est normal que l'anecdote sur "les samourais et leurs pulsions" te semble vraie puisqu'elle est véridique!! Lol

Je ne sais plus dans quell bouquin je l'ai lu, mais il disait que s'était "largement pratiquer" chez les samourai lol

J'espère que t'as aimé ce chap'!!

Gros kiss!!

**Yuki-chan** ; lol, les joies de la grossesse dis-tu? Mdr

J'en sais rien, d'alleurs à ce stade là de la fic il n'est pas encore ensceint, mais je pense que c'est au plus tard pour dans deux chap'

Kiss!!

**Martelca:** Oui Kuro change, et comme tu dois t'en douté en ayant lu ce chap', kuro sera aussi très protecteur et jaloux…MOUHAHAHAHA, engueulade en perspective!!!!!

Kiss xD

**Croquette88:** J'adore ton pseudo!lol

En tout cas çe me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera…

kiss


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde !**

Déjà, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard, mais il ne m'a pas été inutile puisque j'ai pu pondre deux fics à chapitre Harry Potter…

Pour ceux que ça intéressent, dans mes fics Harry sera TOUJOURS (lol) le seme/dominant et Draco sera TOUJOURS le uke/dominé…

C'est une petite note que je tenais à éclaircir mais pour en savoir plus, et surtout pour comprendre pourquoi je dis ça, il suffit de regarder dans mon profile…

Ensuite, je tenais à dire que ça m'attristait beaucoup de voir que j'avais perdu de très nombreux lecteurs après avoir dit ce qu'était un m-preg.

Je crois que dans l'histoire ce qui m'attriste le plus c'est qu'il y est tant de gens qui refuse de lire un mpreg, je peux pas parler de « manque d'ouverture d'esprit » puisque ces personne acceptent et aiment déjà le yaoi, mais bon, je trouve juste dommage de s'arrêter aux apparences…

Bref !!!

**Je continue pour mes lecteurs, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Kurogane et Fye avaient prit le chemin du retour après s'être restauré.

Le grand brun ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, essayant de capter le moindre regard un peu trop persistant qui se dirigerait malencontreusement vers son amant qui marchait à quelques pas derrière lui.

Le brun finit par ralentir le pas de façon à laisser son blond le rattraper.

- Quel crétin celui la ! s'écria soudainement le plus grand.

Le magicien sursauta :

- Pardon ? De qui parles-tu Kurorin ?

- A ton avis ? De cet abruti qui n'a « jamais vu d'étrangers », le pauvre je vais le plaindre tiens ! Se sombre crétin…

Le blond gloussa devant la mine mi-colérique mi-nerveuse de son vis-a-vis.

- Oh Kurorin…Ne serais-tu pas…jaloux par hasard ?

- Absolument pas non ! Seulement, il y a des façons de regarder et de parler à des gens c'est tout.

Fye rit sous cape, alors maintenant Kurogane abordait des sujets tel que la bonne éducation, lui, l'ours teigneux mal léché…comme quoi la jaloux pouvait surprendre !

Ils se dirigeaient doucement mais sûrement vers le château, sous une chaleur écrasante, Fye prit son Uchiwa qu'il avait préalablement coincé dans son obi, pour s'éventer quelque peu, jamais il ne pourrai s'habituer à cet chaleur insoutenable.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil, le ninja à ses côtés, plongé dans ces pensées, grognant de temps à autre.

Nul doute qu'il devait énumérer toutes les tortures possibles et imaginable qu'il pourrait faire subire à Akihito.

Fye hocha la tête plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- Tu veux dire que la meilleure façon de s'adresser à un étrange, c'est en l'agressant presque et en le coursant un sabre à la main, comme un certain ninja très diplomate que je connais ? Demanda t'il innocemment.

- Humpf, nan mais c'est différent, toi et moi, c'est même complètement différent !

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, murmura Fye pour lui même.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Dans une chambre aux formes épurées et harmonieuse, une jeune femme se tenait assise au sol, un petit miroir circulaire à la main, contemplant son reflet.

- Vraiment je suis très fier de Fye, il est très courageux je trouve, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'elle à la servante qui peignait doucement ces longues boucles brunes.

Cette dernière, un peu déstabilisé que sa princesse lui demande son avis, hocha tout de même la tête, positivement :

- Oui princesse, ces progrès sont impressionnant.

Je pense qu'il se plaira parmi nous, rajouta Tomoyo, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

Ayako, la servante d'une trentaine d'années mais d'une timidité déconcertante, hésita à rajouter :

- Par contre, je crois que monsieur Fye à du mal à s'habituer à la chaleur de notre pays, dit-elle un rire discret ponctuant sa phrase murmurée.

Tomoyo secoua la tête à son tour dissimulant son gloussement derrière une longue manche de son kimono sombre.

- Ayako chan, j'ai de suite reconnu l'uchiwa qui t'appartenais accroché à son obi, lui as-tu donné.

- Ayako, secoua la tête brièvement :

- Oui Tomoyo Hime, il ne me servait plus vraiment alors je lui donné.

- C'est très gentil de ta part.

La servante qui remontait les cheveux de sa princesse en un chignon sévère, la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudrait familiarisé Fye avec le peuple le plus tôt possible, ainsi il développerait son vocabulaire, et puis, le contact avec les gens ne peut être qu'enrichissant.

- Tomoyo hime que comptez-vous faire ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret…

- Je pense…faire travailler Fye, dans une petite auberge ou un commerce quelconque, je pense que c'est la meilleur façon pour qu'il se fonde dans la masse et être pleinement apprécié et accepté de tous !

**OOOOOOOO**

Fye soupira de bien-être, à genoux sur le futon et son amant lui déposant quelques baisers papillons à la base du cou le faisait frémir.

Kurogane l'enserrait avec possessivité, le dos fragile et blanc collé au torse musculeux, un de ses bras puissant entourait la taille fine, la main fermement posée sur la hanche diaphane tandis que de l'autre main il flattait le téton rose durcit par l'excitation.

La bouche du brun descendit plus bas goûtant la nuque gracile, se délectant des tendres gémissements.

Son sexe déjà tendue par le plaisir pressait doucement l'entrée du magicien.

- Mets toi à quatre pattes, souffla le ninja au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Le blond hocha la tête, totalement enivré par la sensation que lui procurait la main qui venait tout juste de se resserrer autour de son désir.

Il ne savait plus très bien ou il était, c'était bizarrement différent…

Il pouvait sentir son flux de magie parcourir ces veines à une vitesse affolante, habituellement le flux restait constant et ne se faisait pas autant ressentir.

Il ne put penser davantage quand un premier doigt le pénétra, puis un second, le faisant haleter.

Le grand brun mima l'acte sexuel avec ses doigts pour préparer son blond, qui le dos courbé le suppliait d'aller plus vite.

Il embrassa tendrement le coccyx, remontant doucement la colonne, alternant morsures et baisers pour affoler un peu plus le magicien, grognant de plaisir, il mordilla plus durement la nuque comme pour marqué son territoire.

Puis quand il sentit sa « victime » prête à le recevoir, il attrapa fermement les hanches offertes et entra lentement en lui pour ne pas le blesser.

Kurogane s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, gémissant doucement dans ces soupirs de plaisir.

Fye se cramponna au drap, il ne put retenir les gémissements plus longtemps quand Kurogane commença ses longs va et viens, de plus en plus fort, une des large mains masturbant le blond qui cria quand Kurogane tapa sa prostate.

Fye gémissait le prénom du brun qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se libérer totalement.

Leurs corps en sueur, ils jouirent ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation. Fye le souffle coupé retomba mollement sur le drap, tremblant de tout ses membres, Kurogane l'imita après s'être retiré. Le sperme souillant encore un peu les fesses d'albâtre.

Mais Fye était ailleurs, les yeux grand ouverts et le coeur battant la chamade.

Quand il avait jouit sa magie avait comme …explosé.

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *

**Petite explication :**

**Je sais, ce chapitre est court mais c'était un peu obligé puisque je voulais faire une sorte de transition.**

**A partir de maintenant, les choses commencent réellement, je suppose que vous vous en douté un peu…**

**Vous pouvez déjà vous faire des avis et des idées, mais ce chapitre est plein (enfin, tout est relatif xD) de sous-entendu très facilement décelables.**

**Et surtout, quand viendra l'heure du m-preg, comment réagira l'entourage de Fye, et comment réagira Kuro ? C'est pas vraiment courant un mec ensceint (héhé, vous me connaissez, je suis du genre sadique xD)…**

* * *

**_RAR_**

**Tatoolight **: lol non, toujours pas de baston à l'horizon, désolée…XD

Merci pour ta review !!

**Gwendolen66** : Merci xD

Oui, à partir de ce chapitre l'histoire va réellement commencé…

J'avoue, c'est un peu long dix chapitres pour une intro xD

Kiss

**Spicy Marmelade** : lol nan c'est sûr, pas avec Kuro dans les parages en tout cas…

**Seveya **: lol, oui, c'est un truc du genre m-preg, d'ailleurs je suppose que tu as saisi dans ce chapitre que…enfin bon, t'as compris j'en suis sûre lol

Personnellement je n'aime pas ce chapitre !

J'ai été totalement déstabilisée par le bruit des perceuses (ma maison est en travaux) pendant le lemon, du coup il est très froid au lieu d'être très torride, je suis une boulette je sais lol

J'espère au moins que le chapitre ne t'as pas été trop désagréable…

Bisous…

**Sedinette-sama :**

Lol, je ne dirai rien à propos de ta review se sera à toi de le découvrir lol…XD

Mais nan, chuis pas méchante rhooo !

En tout cas merchi !!

Kiss

**Shmi :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait très plaisir !!

Kurogane va continué à n'en faire qu'a sa tête et pas forcement en bien, mais tu vas le découvrir plus tard…

Gros kiss !

**Zoro-kun : **Hello !

Lol Tu veux un bout plus approfondi de Kuro/fye ???

Bon je pense que c'est ce que je fais hein lol

Oui, Kuro a de la concurrence mais j'en dit pas plus…XD

Kiss

**Cyndie : **J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !!

Bah comme tu vois, ouais, Kuro est plutôt jaloux ! xD

Mais bon, au moins on est sûre qu'il protègera Fye…

Kiss

**Martelca : **Salut !

Oui Kuro n'as pas fini d'être jaloux mais bon malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur le cas Kuro…XD

Ce serait dévoler trop de choses !

Kiss

**Croquette88 :** Héhé salut !

Je suis contente que l'effet « kuro jaloux » vous est plu !!

Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécie ma façon d'écrire !

Bizarrement avec cette fic, c'est assez facile, mais j'ai plutôt du mal avec mes fics HP, va savoir pourquoi ?…XD

**Neir-chan :** Ravie que ma fic te plaise !

J'espère que ça continue !

**Sharo-Chan :** Wow, c'est flatteur de savoir que tu l'a lu deux fois ! Merci !

J'espère que cette suite t'as plu !!!

kiss


End file.
